AiXSyo - One-Shots!
by DinosawK
Summary: Series of AiXSyo one shots! Most re-posted so they don't clog my account! - I don't own Uta Pri!
1. 7MIH

_**Uta No Prince-Sama - AiXSyo – Seven Mins In Heaven**_

 **Summary:** Instead of playing spin the bottle, the Uta Pri cast play 7MIH! What happens when Otoya decides it's time to make Ai and Syo get together! I don't own Uta Pri!

All the members of QUARTET NIGHT and STARISH were gathered together in one of the practise rooms, each no clue why they were there. "Listen up people!" Reiji shouted "I know you're confused why we're here but were all too stressed! So let's play a game!" Ranmaru gave Reiji a death stare.

"I'm not playing! It's probably something stupid like 7 minutes in heaven with you Reiji!" He shouted with a vein popping in his forehead.

"How did you know Ran-Ran?!" Reiji shouted, confused.

"You're way too predictable... I'm not playing!" Ranmaru went to stand up but Reiji pulled him back down again.

"You're staying Ran-Ran! Even if I have to sit on your knee!" Ranmaru sighed and gave up.

"What do we do for this game Reiji?" Ai asked.

"Yay! Well someone picks a card from a bag, that Ill get in a minute , and whoever's name is on the card, the two go in another rehearsal room together for 7 minutes! Sounds fun right?!"

"Not really but let's get it over with."

"Okayy!" Reiji got the bag and everybody put their name on a piece of card. Otoya decided to go first and pulled a card out of the bag.

"Syo!" Otoya shouted as it was Syo's name on the card.

"Go on, Syo-chan, Otoyan! Into the other rehearsal room!" Reiji shouted and Syo and Otoya agreed and followed Reiji into the room. "7 minutes!" Reiji shouted and locked the door.

"Hey Syo! This games your opportunity to get with Ai!" Otoya shouted and Syo blushed.

"What the hell! I don't like Ai!" Syo avoided Otoya's eyes and looked to the floor.

"You do like Ai, Syo! It's really obvious!" Syo stayed silent. "Syoo! Talk to me!"

"Sorry.."

"I'll prove you like Ai?"

"Okay! But I don't!"

"You do!" Otoya leant nearer to Syo and pressed their lips together, almost immediately gaining entrance. Syo pulled back after realizing what Otoya was doing. "H-Hey! What the hell?!"

"Sorry! I just hope you know now!"

"I don't like Ai! Well I don't think I like him.. Actually I do..."

"I knew you did! Just make sure you pick Ai's card okay?!" Syo nodded and soon after the door flew open. "Time up! Come on!" Otoya and Syo followed Reiji out of he room and back into the other room. "Anything happen in there~?" Ren asked

"Nothing. Otoya's with Tokiya!" Syo shouted and the two mentioned, blushed.

"Nacchan, you're up!" Reiji shouted and Natsuki chose a card. "Cecil-chaaaan!" Cecil stood, smiled at Natsuki and the two went into the room. 7 minutes later, Reiji went to get the two and when they got back into the room, Reiji was grinning and Natsuki and Cecil were blushing. "Okay! Well, Syo-chan's turn!" Reiji shouted and Syo pulled a card out of the bag. "Reiji.." He said, disappointed that he didn't get Ai. "Ai-Ai! Lock the door and let us out okay?!" Syo and Reiji went into the room and Ai locked the door. "What's up Syo-chan?" Reiji asked.

"I hoped to get Ai, sorry.." Reiji smiled.

"Aww! You must really like Ai, Syo-chan~!

" "W-w-w-wait! I-I didn't mean to say that!"

"Its okay Syo-chan! I have a plan!"

"What for?"

"Getting you two together, of course~!" Reiji grinned and Syo blushed. "We'll make sure Ai-Ai picks your name but first, when he opens the door, we make him jealous!"

"J-Jealous..?"

"Yep! I'll kiss you! He likes you too so it won't be hard!"

"H-h-he likes me?! No way! He doesn't..!"

"He does Syo-chan! Come on he'll be here any second now!" Reiji pulled Syo into a kiss; neither of them took it further or broke it, until the door opened. "Syo, Reiji, time up.." Ai said and left almost immediately, Reiji pulled away.

"It worked! He's jealous, I can tell! Now go tell him how you feel! I need to rig the cards first..." Reiji ran out to make sure Ai picked Syo and Syo followed behind him. Syo entered the room and took his seat by Natsuki and Ai, a blush apparent on his face. "Okay Ai-Ai, your turn!" Reiji shouted, Ai stood and pulled a name out of the bag. Syo sat debating whether he wanted to do this or not. "Syo..." Ai said quietly, Syo stood up and Reiji shot him a wink before sending the two into the room and locking the door. They sat in an awkward silence for a while before Ai broke it. "What's going on between you and Reiji..?"

"Nothing. He... He did that because of you... I... Umm..."

"Just say it midget!"

"I'm not a midget!"

"Just say it!"

"I love you, okay?!" Ai froze and his face flushed deep red. "You do..?" Syo hit realization of what he said and his face flushed red too. He couldn't speak so he just nodded. "I'm sorry! Reiji said you liked me too and him and Otoya said I needed to confess but I knew it was a bad idea an-" Syo's rambling was cut off by Ai's lips. The kiss didn't last long before Ai pulled away and smiled. Syo looked down and blushed bright red; he then launched forward and wrapped his arms around Ai's neck. Ai leant forward and pushed Syo to the floor, hovering above him. "I love you too, Syo." Ai kissed Syo once again, this time with more passion. His tongue almost immediately gained entrance to Syo's mouth and he explored every inch. Syo's hand snaked up Ai's shirt and he slowly began to pull it off. Suddenly, the door opened yet the two were unphased and continued. "Syo-chaan! Ai-Ai! Time up!" Reiji shouted, smirking at the sight that he walked into. Both Syo and Ai pulled away and looked up at Reiji, red faced. "Oooh~! Did I interrupt something~?" Reiji asked, teasing the newly formed couple. Ai got from on top of Syo, pulled back on his shirt and stood up, offering a hand to Syo. Syo shakily accepted and they followed Reiji out of the room. "Let's finish now, I'm bored!" Reiji shouted and stood up. "You can all go now~!" Everybody left the rehearsal room. Natsuki went with Cecil into his dorm and Ai and Syo walked towards theirs. Ai leant over and whispered into Syo's ear. "Let's finish what we started?" Syo blushed and nodded, walking into his dorm, hand-in-hand with Ai.


	2. A Happy Ending

_**AiXSyo – A happy ending.**_

 **Summary:** Reiji and STARISH want Ai and Syo together! But Ai refuses to accept what he feels is real...

"I don't like that idiot! Idiot!" Syo shouted to his brown haired senpai as they ate dinner.

"Respect your senpai's, midget." Ai mumbled as he ate.

"I'm not a midget!" Syo snapped and stood suddenly. "I'm going." He left the dining room and went to his dorm. Soon after this, Ai excused himself and went to practice.

"Is it just me or is there some really bad sexual tension between them?" Reiji asked the others, laughing.

"I think they like each other!" Otoya shouted happily.

"It is obvious that Mikaze-senpai and Kurusu-san like each other." Masato said.

"We should do something about it!" Reiji shouted as he looked at Otoya happily.

"Yeah!" Otoya agreed.

"It would be nice to have some romance around here~" Ren said as he stared at Masato.

"Do whatever, idiots. Just don't involve me." Ranmaru said angrily as he stood up and left the room.

"So then!" Reiji shouted happily. "How do we get them together!? Do we make Syo-chan admit his feelings or Ai-Ai?"

"O'chibi-chan is probably easier." Ren answered with a smirk.

"Okay! So, plan?!"

"How about locking them in a room together~?" Otoya said happily.

"Too… Boring."

"7 minutes in heaven?" Tokiya said quietly.

"That's the same Tokki!" Reiji shouted.

"Spin the bottle?

"Boringg!"

"How about making Ai-chan-sensei save Syo-chan~!" Natsuki shouted happily.

"Sounds good!" Otoya shouted.

"Save him from what~?" Reiji asked.

"Kurusu-san is afraid of heights, why don't we use that?" Masato suggested.

"Shinomiya can chase Kurusu up somewhere and Mikaze-senpai can be there to help him down." Tokiya continued.

"And when they do, they'll instantly realize their feelings and fall in love~!" Cecil grinned happily.

"Hopefully! Cesshi~!" Reiji shouted happily. "We'll do it in two days! Ai-Ai and Syo-chan have a one-on-one lesson, we'll do it just before then so Ai-Ai comes looking for Syo-chan!" The rest of the group agreed to the plan and went back to their dorms.

"What took you so long?!" Syo shouted as Natsuki walked through the door.

"Nothing! We were just talking for a bit, Syo-chan!" Natsuki smiled at Syo.

"Idiot." Syo sighed.

"So what's going on with you and Ai-senpai, Syo-chan?!"

"I DON'T LIKE HIM."

"I never said you did~"

"W-Whaa?! You did! You really did!" Syo's face flushed red.

"I didn't! I asked what was going on! You pretty much told me~"

"I DON'T LIKE HIM!"

"Stop acting tsundre Syo-chan~!"

"I AREN'T AC-" Syo was cut off by his senpai.

"What is all this shouting about? I can hear you from down the corridor." Ai walked in and looked ready to kill Syo.

"N-Nothing!" Syo almost shouted again. "I'm going to bed! It's almost time anyway…" Syo ran into the bathroom with his clothes.

"What's going on with him?"

"Just love Ai-chan-senpai…" Natsuki smiled and walked to his bed before Ai could ask any more questions.

~Two days later~

'Where the hell is Syo?' Ai asked himself as he stood in the practice room alone.

"AHH! NATSUKI WHAT THE HELL?! I HAVE TO GET TO AI! HE'LL KILL ME!" Syo shouted as he was chased to the roof of the master course building by Natsuki. The taller's only reply was a smirk and slight giggle. "S-S-S-So high…" Syo said as he collapsed onto the floor. Natsuki left and signalled to Reiji, who was waiting behind the door. He quickly ran down and waiting outside of Ai's practice room to tell Ai where Syo was.

Ai walked past Reiji in the corridor and asked him if he had seen Syo. "I saw him heading to the roof Ai-Ai. Its pretty high up there, think he's okay?"

"I'll go get him." Ai said and as he turned his back, Reiji smirked.

"S-So… High…" Syo mumbled. He hadn't moved at all.

"Syo. What are you doing up here. You know it's high." Ai walked over and saw Syo shaking. "Syo?"

"A-Ai…" He mumbled. "It's… Really high..!" He panicked and Ai walked over to him.

"Idiot. Of course it is."

"Shu-" Is all Syo could mumble before passing out on Ai, knocking him over.

"Idiot." Ai whispered with a smile before picking him up and talking him to their dorm. Syo's bed is the top bunk so Ai decided to just put Syo in his instead. He pulled up his computer chair and waited until Syo woke up. As Syo slept, Ai was staring at him. 'What is this? I have an urge to kiss him, why would I do that?!' Ai wondered to himself. His urge was too strong and he felt himself slowly get closer to the small boy. He connected their lips and felt the other move. He kissed back and it slowly became more heated. He felt Syo's tongue press against his lips and he opened them to let it inside. Syo soon pulled back, staring at Ai before closing his eyes again. Ai's face was a deep red as he didn't know what just happened. He sat back down and pressed his fingers against his lips deciding not to bring it up again. Soon after, Syo woke up.

"H-Hey." He mumbled. And Ai's face flushed a slight pink.

"Y-You passed out. I brought you here. We missed one on one so you better make up for it next week. I'm going now." Ai stood up.

"W-Wait!" Syo shouted and Ai turned back around.

"What?"

"I-I-Its… Nothing…"

"Idiot." Ai mumbled and walked out of the door.

"What happened with Syo-chan, Ai-Ai~?" Reiji asked as they practiced.

"Nothing happened. Why would anything happen?" Ai replied and Reiji looked saddened.

"No reason…"

"Well…" Reiji's eyes almost sparkled.

"Yes Ai-Ai~!"

"It's nothing." Ai walked away. It was the end of practice so Ai went back to his dorm. As he walked in he heard Syo talking on the phone. He stood, listening and unnoticed. "I… I don't like him! I'm sure I don't! I'm not even sure if the kiss was real… It felt real but… I was passed out! It couldn't have happened…"

'Why do I suddenly feel so… Sad..?' Ai thought to himself. He walked into the room.

"I better go! Bye Koaru… I'll call again tomorrow." Syo hung up the phone. "Ai, what's up?" Syo asked as he looked at his senpai's slightly flushed and actually showing emotion-ed face.

"It's nothing." Ai mumbled. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah… Thanks…" Syo blushed.

Whilst Ai and Syo spoke awkwardly, the members of the 'Get Ai-Ai and Syo-chan to fall in love - mission' (Named by Reiji.) were sitting around the dining table again. "It didn't work..!" Reiji shouted. "But something's happened with Ai-Ai! Keep an eye on him for me Nacchan."

"Okay!" Natsuki shouted.

"So, what is the next plan, Kotobuki-senpai?" Tokiya asked.

"Hmm… I think we should actually try Otoyan's 'lock them in a room' plan!"

"Yay!" Otoya cheered.

"But first, we target Ai-Ai."

"Mikaze-senpai? Why?" Masato asked.

"He loves Syo-chan! I could tell when he spoke to me earlier! He's got so much more emotion since our first step!"

"I noticed at lunch and dinner!" Otoya shouted. "He kept glancing at Syo-kun and blushing!"

"Ahh… So our emotionless senpai has finally experienced one of the strongest and most pure feelings~" Ren laughed and Reiji smiled at him.

"Yep! And I'll talk to him about it! But first, Otoyan needs to find out what's happened from Syo-chan~"

"I'll go now!" Otoya grinned and ran out of the room to Syo whilst the others kept planning.

"Syo-kun!" He shouted when Syo opened the door.

"What's up?" Syo smiled.

"Let's go hang out for a bit! After this morning, you need it!"

"Yeah, okay. Ai! I'm going out." He shouted as he grabbed a hat and jacket.

"Be back before your scheduled bed-time. Goodbye." Ai said.

"Yeah, yeah. See ya." Syo closed the door and they both walked out of the master course.

"So Syo-chan, has something happened with Ai-chan? He's acting a little weird."

"You noticed, huh..?" Syo mumbled. "I'm not really sure. I passed out earlier and when I woke up, I swear he was kissing me…" Syo blushed. "I don't know if it was real or if I was dreaming… But it really did feel real…"

"Maybe it was, Syo-kun. Why don't you ask him about it?"

"I can't… He's been avoiding talking to me… That's what makes me think it really was real…" Syo's face was bright red.

"So Syo-kun, do you actually like Ai-senpai?"

"I was so sure I didn't… But now…"

"Aww!" Otoya grinned.

"Shut up! It's not my fault!" Syo shouted. "None of this would have happened if Natsuki didn't chase me for no reason!"

"Well, shouldn't you be thanking him?"

"Hell no! I passed out on Ai! He would've killed me!"

"But he didn't." Otoya smiled.

"I suppose…" Syo mumbled. After this, Syo and Otoya went to a café ,ate cake before going to an arcade for an hour and going home, before Ai killed them both. "I'm back!" Syo shouted as he walked into his dorm, throwing himself on his bed.

Otoya got back to his dorm. "Rei-chan! Good news!" Otoya shouted.

"You found out what happened?!"

"Yep! They kissed~" Otoya grinned. "And Syo-kun didn't know if it was real so Ai-senpai did it!"

Reiji laughed and couldn't stop smiling.

"Yay! I'll talk to Ai-Ai tomorrow! And then we lock them up and make sure they get together."

"Okay!"

~The next day.~

"Ai-Ai!" Reiji shouted as he saw Ai walk into the room. "Has something happened with Syo-chan? You're acting strange." He put on his best poker face, hiding his excitement.

"N-Nothing." Ai mumbled.

"You stuttered! And I can tell you're lying! What is it!?"

"I'm not saying. I don't wish to bring it up." Ai's face flushed slightly

"Tell me Ai-Ai!" Reiji shouted. "You aren't acting like yourself at all!"

"Fine." Ai said, wishing away his blush. "I kissed Syo."

"Aww!" Reiji grinned.

"He doesn't think it happened, therefore I wish to forget about it. I don't know what came over me but it won't happen again."

"It should happen again!"

"Why?" Ai glared at Reiji.

"He likes you and you like him! It's just silly you doing nothing about it."

"No." Ai began to walk out of the room. "It's not happening." He left.

"It will, Ai-Ai~" Reiji mumbled to himself.

"Guys!" Reiji shouted at their next meeting. "Ai-Ai refuses to tell Syo-chan so we lock them up next week, on their one-on-one again!"

"That makes sense." Masato said.

"Of course it does!" Reiji smiled. "Does anyone else need to add anything?"

"I do. What exactly do you plan to happen in there, Kotobuki-senpai. I doubt either of them will admit their feelings and Mikaze-senpai refuses to accept it." Tokiya stated

"True. But this could just be the next step to them getting together!"

"We will just have to see what the day brings for them both~" Ren smirked.

The meeting ended quickly and so did the week, soon it was time for their next plan. Ai and Syo were in the practice room, there was a slight awkwardness between them as they both hadn't spoke about what had happened.

"You need to make up for last week shortie." Ai said bluntly.

"I know. But really, STOP CALLING ME SHORT!" Syo shouted and Reiji heard from outside, giggling

slightly before locking the door. Neither of the two inside noticed until it was time to leave. "Ai?"

"Yes?"

"Did you lock the door?"

"No..?" Ai looked slightly worried. "Nor do I own a key."

"So we're stuck in here?!" Syo's face flushed a deep red.

"It seems we are…" Ai's face also flushed but only to a light pink.

"Who did it?!"

"Probably Reiji. This is something he would do. "Ai said calmly. "I also think I know why."

"Wha!? Why?!"

"The kiss."

"So it was real…" Syo looked down. "I thought I was dreaming…"

"I know."

"Why did you do it?"

"I don't know."

"So it meant nothing…"

"Not entirely."

"Really?! You like me?! Reiji was right for once?!"

"In a way." Syo got closer to Ai and pressed their lips together, it didn't last too long before Ai pulled away. "I refuse to accept my feelings. I wasn't programmed to love, therefore I cannot."

"But..?" Syo felt tears in his eyes. "You kissed me first you idiot! If you can't love why the hell did you make me fall for you?!" Syo's face was red from anger. "You idiot! I hate you!" Syo ran towards the door. "LET ME OUT KOTOBUKI-SENPAI!" Reiji did as he was told from the other side of the door, feeling slightly guilty for what had happened. As soon as the door opened, Syo ran out, trying to hold back his tears.

"Ai-Ai…"

"Why did you do that?" Ai asked. "I don't want these feelings, you're making it worse."

"Ai-Ai… You know, they won't just go away. Syo-chan loves you and now he's upset because he thinks you don't love him back."

"I do… I'm just not programmed to love. I'm bad at these situations and I won't improve even if we got together."

"Syo-chan doesn't care for that… He loves you." Ai looked at the floor before leaving to go to his dorm. As he entered, he saw Syo lying on his bed, crying. He decided to try and ignore the smaller boy but as he did, he felt more and more guilty each second.

"Syo…" Ai said, scared of the reply.

"G-Go away, idiot. I don't wanna talk to you." Syo's voice cracked as he spoke, showing that he was crying.

"Syo. I'm sorry. I… I was scared that I won't be any good for you. I don't know how to act around you, I don't know if what I did was okay since you were sleeping. I was even more scared that if we got together, you'd leave me because of how bad I was like that…" Ai looked to the floor and Syo stayed silent.

"Idiot. Like I care if you're no good. I… I love you. And it's your fault for being so goddamn stupid! And cute…" He mumbled the last part.

"I think I love you too." Ai blushed. "So please stop crying…"

"Idiot… I already have…" Syo mumbled and climbed from his bed, moving to Ai. He stood directly in front of Ai, capturing his lips before he could speak again. This kiss heated quickly and ended quickly as Syo was out of breath from crying. "You're not gonna reject me again, right..?"

"Of course not." Ai smiled, kissing Syo again.

"I knew it! A happy ending as always~ Just as planned..!" Reiji mumbled as he watched the scene from outside of their door.


	3. Dance!

_**AiXSyo – Dance?!**_

 **Summary:** Reiji makes the master course groups hold a dance and Ai starts acting strange...

"I've got an idea!" Reiji shouted randomly as Starish and Quartet Night were eating dinner.

"An idea for what?" Ai asked emotionlessly as the others looked confused.

"To celebrate Starish becoming real idols!" Reiji shouted and all of Starish's faces dropped, some looking quite irritated.

"And what would that be, Kotobuki-senpai?" Tokiya asked, remaining calm, unlike some of the others.

"A dance! Like a masked ball!"

"Syo-chan can wear a cute dress~! It sounds fun~!" Natsuki shouted as soon as he heard Reiji's idea.

"Hell. No. I'm not wearing a dress!" Syo shouted, his face bright red.

"There has to be ladies at this dance, senpai. Or it won't be any fun~" Ren said, trying to tease Syo more.

"Well we have Haru-chan and Tomo-chan!" Reiji tried to make the dance sound like a good idea, but nobody seemed to agree with him...

"Two for 11 of us to share?" Ren smirked. "That won't be much fun."

"I'm sure most of you don't even like the girls in our little group anyway!" Reiji shouted happily as he glanced at Syo.

"Why the hell did you look at me?!" Syo shouted angrily at Reiji.

"Oh Syo-chan~" Reiji smiled.

"What?!" Syo's face was red from anger.

"Calm down, shorty. And respect your senpai's. Maybe I should add to your schedules and if this dance happens, you cannot go." Ai said making Syo silence immediately.

"So it's happening?!" Reiji interrupted happily.

"It may as well. I know you will continue to pester about it until I clear it with Shining."

"Thankyou Ai-Ai~!" Reiji shouted happily again making the others in the room sigh at his immaturity...

After dinner, when everybody returned to their rooms, Natsuki was changing so Syo was talking/ shouting to Ai. "Why did you agree to the dance?!" His face red from anger and maybe something more. "I'm going to be forced to wear a dress and it's your fault."

"Shut it, shorty. I haven't cleared it with Shining and if it goes ahead, I will ensure you won't have to wear a dress." Ai said, not even bothering to turn away from his computer.

"G-Good." Syo stood staring at the back of Ai's head, his face slowly getting redder by the second.

"Is there any reason to why you're staring at me?" Ai said as he slowly turned to face Syo.

"I-I wasn't!" Syo shouted and walked over to his bed, his face bright red. He pulled out his laptop and attempted to block out Ai by wearing his headphones.

"Shorty? Ai said as he climbed the ladders to Syo's bed. "I know you aren't actually listening to anything." Syo's face flushed more and he turned his head from Ai and put music on full blast. Ai pulled the headphones off his head. "Music that loud can damage your ears."

"J-Just shut up!" Syo shouted and Ai left him alone.

The next day, Ai had asked Shining about the dance and he decided that it was a good idea as long as everyone set up and cleared away and work was complete. Ai now had to tell Reiji the 'good' news.

"I've cleared the dance with Shining. A day that we all have off would be this Sunday. We will hold it then." Ai said and Reiji grinned happily.

"Thankyou Ai-Ai! Let's go tell everybody the good news!" He shouted dragging Ai along to Starish's practice room. "Minnaaa~!" He shouted happily. "The dance will happen Sunday! Everybody will help set up on Sunday and it'll happen that night!" Reiji sounded very happy with his plans, unlike the others. Syo sighed loudly at the thought of wearing a dress and the others sighed at having to set up for an unwanted dance...

When Sunday came around, everybody was woken early by Ai and set into groups by Reiji, each with different jobs like food and decoration. Syo and Ai were told to buy food so Ren, Reiji and Masato can cook it later. "Why did we have to go?!" Syo moaned as they walked down the street.

"Reiji chose for us to go." Ai sighed. "And keep your voice down. Someone could recognise it." The two were wearing disguises as they wished to go unnoticed. Syo was wearing a different hat than he would usually wear and fake glasses and Ai was wearing a scarf to cover his face and fake glasses. Nobody had noticed them and their shopping continued smoothly until they were on their way back.

"Shut up Shorty." Ai said emotionlessly as Syo had irritated him once again.

"I'm not short!" Syo shouted loudly, grabbing the attention of two nearby girls. They immediately rushed up to Syo who was desperately trying to hide his face. "Y-y-y-you're Sy-"One of the girls couldn't finish their sentence before Ai dragged Syo around an abandoned alleyway, pinning him to the wall in an attempt to hide him. The girls ran straight past the alley they were in yet Ai didn't move. "Y-you can move now..." Syo stuttered as his face flushed a deeper red, Ai still didn't move, instead he stared at Syo's face. "T-They've gone, Ai." Ai realized what he was doing and moved his arms quickly.

"J-Just making sure y-you weren't seen. I apologize." Syo nodded and they walked back to the master course not sharing a word between them and being very cautious. "Here." Ai passed Reiji the shopping bag, a small blush apparent on his cheeks.

"Thankyou~ Ai-Ai? What's that blush for?" Reiji asked, worried.

"Nothing..." Ai's eyes wondered to Syo standing alone against the wall, his face bright red.

"What's wrong Ai-Ai?"

"Nothing. Get to work or this dance won't be happening." Reiji nodded. "I won't be doing anything. I apologize but I must scan my systems..."

"Why?! Is everything okay?!" Reiji mentally panicked and was ready to call the professor.

"Its fine."

"If you say so Ai-Ai..." Ai walked to his dorm and began to scan himself.

"Nothing..?" He said to himself, obviously confused. He ended up playing his synthesizer until Reiji burst into his room. "Ai-Ai! Was everything okay?!"

"I couldn't find anything wrong..." Ai replied, still confused.

"Well what were you scanning for Ai-Ai?"

"My face keeps going red and I can't get my words out properly. And I keep finding myself looking at Syo." Reiji giggled.

"What happened with you two? Syo-chan's been acting strange since you got back?"

"A fan noticed him so I hid him in an alleyway."

"Ai-Ai, I'm sure Syo-chan wouldn't be acting strangely because of that?"

"No... I pinned him to the wall to hide him and I don't think he liked it..." Reiji laughed loudly.

"It makes sense now! You said you find yourself looking at him, Syo-chan probably thought you we're going to do something Ai-Ai."

"Do something?"

"Like kiss him? You pinned him to a wall and was staring at him, of course he'd get the wrong idea!" Ai's face flushed a pale pink.

"I wouldn't... Wait, haven't you got to finish the dance decorations and food?"

"It's all done Ai-Ai, I came just before everyone was about to finish to tell you to get ready!"

"I see. I'll change now." Ai stood up and pulled a sort of suit from his wardrobe. "Will this be suitable?"

"Yep!" Reiji shouted. "I'm wearing mine of that too! Good we still have it from that shooting!" Reiji laughed and Ai smiled. "I'll leave you to change Ai-Ai! See you there~!"

When Ai had changed, he left the bathroom to see Syo and Natsuki sitting on the sofa, Natsuki shoving a dress onto Syo's knee. "Natsuki, go and change." Ai said emotionlessly.

"Okay Ai-chan-senpai~" Natsuki replied and left, clothes in hand to change. As soon as Natsuki left, Syo threw the dress on the floor.

"Syo, I'm sorry for any misunderstandings that may have happened earlier." Ai said emotionlessly. He found himself staring at Syo's face again and his cheeks flushed red.

"I-Its fine..." Syo's face was now bright red and he was staring at the floor. "I'm sorry for getting noticed..." Ai smiled.

"It's okay." Natsuki left the bathroom almost immediately as Ai spoke.

"Syo-chan~ Wear the dress!"

"Natsuki. Allow Syo to wear normal clothes for the dance, please."

"Okay!" Natsuki left the room happily getting excited about how cute everyone will look.

"Thanks Ai..."

"Go and change. I'll wait for you." Syo nodded and left to change. When Syo left, Ai's face began to heat up again, he realized that Reiji didn't actually help him. Soon, Syo left the bathroom and Ai's face immediately flushed red.

"What?!" Syo asked angrily, thinking Ai was about to laugh at him.

"N-nothing. Let's go." Ai tried to calm himself as they walked to the practice room they were holding the dance in.

"Ai-Ai! What took you so long?" Reiji asked as he ran up to Ai, Syo had already gone off to find Otoya.

"I waited for Syo. You didn't help earlier. I still don't understand why my face goes red and I keep looking at Syo." Ai said emotionlessly again and Reiji giggled.

"You like him, Ai-Ai~"

"I like him?"

"Love, Ai-Ai~"

"I don't understand."

"Aww Ai-Ai~ You will~ Lets go dance!" Ai got dragged away by Reiji and forced to dance. A while later, Ai had escaped from Reiji and was standing at the back of the room, hiding from Reiji. Syo had decided to talk to the energetic brunette about his senpai.

"Reiji-senpai?" He said, his face red.

"Yep Syo-chan~!" Reiji replied happily.

"Can I talk to you..? About Ai..." Syo looked to the floor.

"What about him, Syo-chan~?"

"He's acting weird... He pinned me to a wall earlier... And he keeps looking at me... He's actually showing emotions too."

"Aww Syo-chan, can't you see it already?"

"S-see what?"

"He likes you, Syo-chan."

"He does..?"

"Yeah! I know you like him too, go talk to him. Actually..! Go ask him to dance!"

"D-Dance?!"

"Yep! Go! Go!" Reiji started pushing Syo towards Ai at the back of the room.

"Stop it! I'll go on my own!" Syo shouted, catching Ai's attention. Reiji backed away and ran over to the radio, turning the song from the upbeat one playing to a slower track. As Syo started to get closer to Ai, his face started becoming redder and redder. "A-Ai..?" He stuttered.

"Yes?" Ai replied, trying to calm himself after what Reiji had said.

"D-Do you want to... Dance..?" Ai smiled at Syo and Syo's face reached its limit of how red he could go.

"Okay." Ai walked closer to Syo and gabbed his hands, they both began to dance to the song yet Syo was getting really embarrassed at the many 'Aww's' that were coming from different locations in the room. He couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the room dragging Ai along. They ended up outside. "Sorry. I couldn't take them anymore..."Syo said whilst blushing still.

"Its okay. I understand. Reiji was the one who made you dance with me, correct?"

"Yeah... He... Told me you liked me..?"

"I don't know. You know I don't have a full understanding of human emotions."

"Yeah..." Syo stood staring at the floor and Ai found himself staring at Syo once again. He remembered what Reiji said about Syo thinking he was going to kiss him... He decided to try it. He already knew that Syo liked him. He leant down and pulled Syo's chin up, connecting their lips. Syo then wrapped his arms around Ai's neck and tried to take the kiss further yet was distracted by giggling. He pulled back to see Reiji and the rest of the two groups standing on the doorway giggling and 'Awwing' for the new couple.


	4. Date!

_**AiXSyo - Romantic Date**_

 **Summary:** Syo finally gets a day off and decides to spend it with Ai! Requested on a review! I don't own Uta Pri!

"Tomorrow? Was it for all day or just the afternoon?" A short blonde said as he spoke down the phone. "Thankyou! Bye!" Syo hung up, tucked his phone into his pocket and threw himself down onto the white sofa in his dorm, sighing happily. 'Finally, a day that me and Ai are both off! I can spend some time with him!' He stood up and went to get his lunch since the guys would wonder where he was. The small blonde soon arrived at the dinner table, earning questioning looks about where he had been, Otoya decided to speak. "Where have you been Syo-kun?"

"Sorry, a filming I had tomorrow got cancelled, the director called me." Syo replied whilst taking a seat.

"Okay! So you're free tomorrow?"

"Yeah!"

"Shall we go somewhere?" Otoya asked and Syo's face turned red as he glanced at his cyan haired boyfriend.

"Actually... I-I was gonna make plans with Ai..." He said quietly.

"I see!" Otoya smiled. "Have fun!" Ai continued to eat his food, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Aww! Ai-Ai and Syo-chan going on their first date! That's so cute~!" Reijj shouted loudly getting a 'Tsk' off Ranmaru.

"S-shut up..." Syo mumbled before everyone finished their food quickly and left leaving Ai and Syo alone to clean up. "So... Do you wanna go out tomorrow?" Syo asked as he cleaned a plate.

"I'd like too. Where will we be going?" Ai replied, emotionlessly.

"Umm... I don't know..." Syo looked down, his face red.

"Idiot." Ai smiled. He researched what usually happens on a date and said examples to Syo. "How about the cinema?" Syo blushed more and nodded. "So what time?"

"L-leave at 7?" Syo said quietly.

"That would be too late, you go to bed at 9pm and the film will last for around two hours making you late to sleep."

"Can't you just forget about the schedule for one night?!" Syo snapped.

"Fine." Syo finished cleaning the dishes, his face red. Ai glanced at him as he wiped a dish dry and smirked. "You're blushing Syo-chan~" He placed down the dish and stood directly behind Syo.

"M-move..." Syo mumbled. Ai stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Syo's waist.

"You're so small. My data has to be wrong in you being 161cm?"

"It's not wrong! I'm not small!" Ai smiled as Syo blushed deeper than before and hung his head down, to hide his cheeks, causing his hat to fall into the water. "My hat!" He picked it up quickly before it got too wet and sat it to dry. Ai had now unwrapped his arms from Syo and was standing giggling at him. "Hey! Don't laugh at me!" Syo blushed.

"But you're cute." Syo blushed more and avoided eye contact with Ai.

"I-its good you're showing your emotions though..." Syo mumbled

"I always could around you, Shorty."

"I'm not short!" Ai smiled. They soon finished up the dishes and went back to their dorm to find Natsuki. "Syo-chaaannn~" Natsuki shouted as they walked through the door.

"What?" Syo asked.

"You're going out with Ai-chan-senpai tomorrow~"

"Yeah?"

"Its so cute!" Syo blushed and Ai laughed quietly to himself as he sat at his desk. They went to bed on schedule time an hour later and woke up at 5am the next day. "Natsuki, Syo, wake up." Natsuki woke straight up and went to change in the bathroom. Ai was still attempting to wake Syo. "Oi. Wake up."

"Leave me alone... It's my day off." Syo slurred tiredly. Ai climbed up the ladders and sat on Syo's bed.

"Fine. I'll be back in an hour. If you aren't ready then Ill double your schedules for tomorrow."

"But its Saturday tomorrow!"

"Oh well. Be awake when I get back." Syo sighed and Ai leant down, kissing Syo on the lips. Syo smiled and fell back asleep. Ai set an alarm for Syo to go off in an hour and got off the bed, going to get breakfast. Natsuki soon followed and Syo was left alone to sleep.

~One Hour later – Syo, Ai and Natsuki's dorm~

"Urgh..." Syo sat up and turned off an alarm that he didn't even set. 'Ai must've set that when I fell asleep... He'll be here soon, I better move...' Syo sat up and climbed down the ladders of his bed. He grabbed a glass of water and sat down on the sofa. Ai walked in as Syo was slipping on a shirt.

"You're actually up." Ai said as he walked closer to Syo.

"I don't want you doubling my schedule for a Saturday!" Syo almost shouted. "I need to change..."

"Go on." Syo grabbed some clothes and went to change in the bathroom. Ai made a coffee and sat in his chair waiting for Syo to return. Soon after, Syo left the bathroom, changed and his hair wet. Ai glanced up and blushed at what he saw.

"Sorry I took so long, I needed to shower..."

"Okay. Coffee?"

"No thanks." Syo sat down and Ai put his coffee on the table in front of him. He sat next to Syo and Syo looked down, blushing. "A-Ai, y-you're close..." Syo hung his head, his face bright red. Ai leant down and kissed Syo, his face with a pink blush spread across it. Ai had Syo pinned down when an energetic blonde burst through the door. "Ai-chan-senpai!" Ai lifted his head.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Rei-chan-senpai needs you!" Ai nodded, knowing why and got off Syo.

"I'll see you later, Syo."

"Hm." Syo nodded. "B-bye..." Ai and Natsuki left, leaving Syo lying on the sofa breathless, his face red and his hair still wet.

~6.30pm – Before their date~

Syo had spent the day in the dorm, going out to get food at lunch time. He was sitting, writing lyrics when Ai walked into the dorm to get ready for their date. "Hello, Syo. I apologize for Reiji earlier. Him needing me interrupted us..." He said as he walked closer to Syo.

"I-Its okay..." Syo mumbled.

"You should get ready, we need to go soon, or we'll be late for the film." Syo nodded and chose clothes whilst Ai got ready. When Ai left the bathroom, Syo entered and changed. When he left, Ai looked at him and smiled. "You look good." He said.

"I'm only wearing what I'd usually wear..." Syo blushed.

"You always look good."

"B-Baka."

"Well, let's go?"

"Okay." The two left the room and walked to the cinema. Seeing the 'Prince of Fighting.' Syo got exited. Ai noticed and smiled, ordering two tickets to the film. "Wasn't this the film you starred in, Syo?" Ai asked. Syo remembered and blushed bright red.

"I-it is..." Ai smiled.

"It should be good then." Syo blushed and they walked, hand in hand, into the cinema. Throughout the film, Syo sat interested, his blue eyes sparkling in excitement when Ryuuga came on the screen. Ai sat more interested in Syo than the film. At 9pm, the film finished and the two walked back to the dorm in darkness. Their conversation was filled with Syo's excitement of the film and Ai's compliments to Syo's acting. They got back to the dorms and the front room had a table, on the table a candle and food. A note was found next to the candle. Syo picked it up and read it out loud. 'To Syo-chan and Ai-Ai, We all hope you had a good date! We put this together earlier. Sorry for interrupting you and Ai-Ai but we needed his help! Enjoy this! ~QUARTET NIGHT & STARISH!' "Those guys..." Syo mumbled, his face red. Ai smiled and kissed Syo, under the candle light. The kiss didn't last long before Syo pulled back and hugged Ai, hiding his face in Ai's chest. "I love you." Syo mumbled into Ai's chest.

"I love you too, Syo." Ai replied.

"Thanks, for this..."

"You haven't even eaten it yet."

"Then let's eat it!" Syo pulled back and sat at the table, Ai soon followed and they both ate the food. The candle lit room was filled with warm conversation, both about work and about their social lives. A while later, Ai noticed the time. "Syo, its almost 11pm... We should be getting back." Syo sighed.

"Okay..." They both stood up and walked back to their dorm. When they entered, they found that Natsuki wasn't there. Syo sighed and smiled before pulling Ai down into one last kiss before they went to bed. Ai's bed.


	5. I Like You, Not Him

_**AiXSyo – I like you! Not him!**_

 **Summary:** The boys of the master course are planning a party but Syo plans to confess to the cheerful red head of the group What happens when his feelings change and he notices he loves somebody else? (Slight OtoyaXTokiya)

6pm in the master course dorms, most people were eating dinner or in the front room planning their big party for Saturday to celebrate STARISH's winning of the UTA PRI award. Yet Syo was sitting in his dorm thinking about how to confess to the guy he thought he loved, Ittoki Otoya. The cheerful redhead. The I of STARISH. One of Syo's best friends. "Okay." Syo spoke quietly to himself. "How the hell am I gonna do this..? Otogoni zenkai! I can't... Maybe just confessing would be best..? Okay! I'll take him outside, tell him and probably get rejected... Be optimistic Syo! Maybe he likes me too? Hopefully!" The door to the dorm opened silently and inside walked Syo's strict senpai, Ai. "Okay! I can do this!" Syo said to himself and Ai climbed up a few of the ladders to Syo's bunk.

"Do what shortie?" He asked, clearly attempting to annoy Syo.

"N-nothing! And don't call me short!"

"But you are."

"I'm older than you!"

"I'm still taller."

"Oh shut it senpai!"

"You still mustn't know how to respect me. Maybe I should add to your schedule."

"Don't! I'm sorry okay!"

"Good." Ai smiled at Syo and a small heat rushed to Syo's cheeks. Ai got down from the ladder and Syo flopped onto his bed again. Why the hell am I blushing..? It's not like I like Ai. He's an idiot.' He thought to himself, before working on lyrics to a new song. The next day, Syo had early morning practice with Otoya and Masato since everyone else was busy. After falls, fails and a lot of blushing, Syo made it through. "Syo-kuunn~!" Syo turned to look behind him whilst he was walking down the corridor and Otoya was running toward him, waving. "Whats up?"

"Nothing! You getting dinner now!?" Syo nodded. "Okay, I'll go with you!" Whilst they ate, they came across many different topics like songs, dances, the party and their love lives. "So Syo, do you have anyone you like~?" Otoya teased.

"I-I do..."

"Who? Who!?"

"Like I'd tell you! You'd spread it round, you really can't keep secrets!" Syo blushed and Otoya pouted.

"Fine. I think it's your senpai~ Everyone's seen how you act around him~!"

"What the hell!? I don't like Ai! He's an idiot!"

"Nacchan said he saw you lying in your bed blushing after you spoke to Ai-senpai yesterday!"

"I wasn't! It was his fault! He kept calling me small again!"

"Syoo! You know its truee~!"

"It's not!" Syo pouted and finished his food quickly. The next day was the party so everyone finished early to help set things up. Syo was trying to put up a banner but couldn't reach; he didn't want to ask for help so he stood struggling. "Shortie, you can't even put up a banner." Ai said whilst grabbing the banner, standing directly behind Syo and pinning it to the wall.

"I could of done that." Syo snapped, his face red from the contact.

"Whatever." Ai left straight away and Syo turned to see Otoya looking his way and smiling brightly at what he just saw. Syo's thoughts then wondered to Otoya again. 'Oh crap, I'm telling him tonight! Am I ready!? Can I even do this..?' Soon after everybody left the room to change.

"So Syo, what were you planning to do tonight?" Ai asked as they were waiting for Natsuki to change.

"How do you know!?"

"I heard most the other night, confessing to somebody?"

"None of your business."

"Could it be love?"

"Even if it was I wouldn't tell you!"

"So it is?"

"Yeah." "

As idols were forbidden to love so if its Nanami, don't go telling her and get yourself fired."

"It's not Nanami..."

"Tomochika?" Syo shook his head. "A male?" Syo nodded. Ai didn't know why but he strangely felt happy after seeing Syo nod at that question. "That is allowed. May I ask who?" Syo sat mentally arguing with himself whether to tell Ai or not but he decided to.

"O-Otoya..." Ai suddenly felt anger toward the red head, he leant forward on his chair, clenching at his chest. Syo panicked. "Ai!? Ai! Are you okay!?"

"I am, my system cannot process so many new emotions..." He looked up to Syo and smiled, this made Syo blush again. Natsuki came out of the bathroom shortly after that and Ai went to change. "Syo-Chan! You can confess to Ai-senpai at the party!"

"What!? I don't like Ai! Why do none of you listen!?"

"Syo-Chan you can't deny it~!"

"I. Don't. Like. Ai!" Syo shouted before storming out of their room. He ran into one if the practice rooms close to the room where they were holding the party. He leant against a wall and slowly slipped down. 'Why don't any of them believe me? Ai's my senpai and I like Otoya... Tonight I prove that... But I wonder if Ai's okay, he almost broke down...' Syo stayed there until he heard people going onto the party. 'They forgot about me huh..?' He stood for a little longer until somebody walked into the dark room. "Syo. I know you're in here." A robotic voice spoke as they flicked the light switch. When the room lit, Syo could see Ai. "What are you doing in here? Come to the party?" Ai said getting slowly closer to Syo.

"Yeah, I'll come later. You better go before they accuse us of doing stuff."

"Doing stuff?" Ai repeated, confused.

"Yeah. They think I like you, they'll probably be making up stories like we kissed or did it." Syo blushed at what he said.

"Did it?" Ai repeated once again.

"God senpai. Had sex." once Syo said that, Ai's face was on fire.

"T-that would not happen. I-I'm leaving!" Ai went to walk out of the door as Syo sprung up and grabbed his sleeve.

"Ai, are you okay?"

"C-cant process emotions... W-what is this I'm feeling..?" Ai avoided Syo's eyes but Syo looked straight at him.

"You're all red, probably embarrassment..." Syo glanced to Ai's eyes.

"Please don't look at me like that, y-you're making It worse.." Ai pulled his sleeve from Syo's hand and went into the party, red faced. Syo sat in the other room confused at what just happened and red faced himself. He decided to go into the party soon after, his face still red. "Oooh Syo-kun~ Where have you been, Ai-senpai only came in a minute ago too~" Otoya teased as Syo walked through the door.

"Nothing happened if that's what you're thinking."

"But you wanted it too~!" Ai's face flushed red again.

"No." Syo answered sharply and looked to Ai who was still blushing. Later on, Syo decided it was time to tell Otoya and went looking for him. 'I can do this!' He began walking towards the back of the room where Ren told him he was. After getting through the crowd he stopped and stared at the sight before him. His best friend and secret crush was kissing his blue haired roommate, Tokiya. Syo stood not sure what to do until he felt a tear run free from his eye. He decided to get out and hopefully not be found. He ran to his dorm and collapsed onto the sofa. He lay there, the tears not stopping. Soon after, Ai ran into the dorm shouting Syo's name. "I found you" he stopped when he saw Syo collapsed. "You saw them, didn't you?" Ai said coldly. Syo only nodded, more tears falling. "Are you okay..?"

"D-do I look okay!? He loves somebody else, I've just gotta be a man and get over it!" Syo sobbed more until Ai couldn't take it anymore and ran over to hold Syo. Syo blushed deep red yet hugged back. "T-thank you...But why do you care?" Ai felt heat rush to his cheeks and couldn't get any words out. "Ai?" He hugged closer to Syo and stayed quiet. "Oi senpai!"

"I-i-I'm sorry... I-I don't k-know what's w-wrong with me..." Syo pushed Ai away from his hug, tears still flowing down his face.

"You're embarrassed again..."

"Why..? I feel comfortable with you, why would I be embarrassed?" Syo rubbed at his eyes leaving the tear stains on his flushed cheeks.

"Ai... W-what do you feel about me?"

"You're annoying, a midget yet somehow I feel I must protect you... See, you can't even clear your tears properly." Ai wiped away the stains on Syo's cheeks and left his hand on Syo's face, looking into his eyes.

"Hey. Senpai." Ai ignored him. "Ai... Do you like me..?" Ai hit realization if what he was doing and what Syo said, he immediately pulled his hand away, blushed and moved away from Syo.

"My data fits perfectly of that of somebody in love..." He stared to the ground avoiding eye contact with Syo. "Nothing good can come of this. You love Otoya." Syo stared at Ai and began to blush bright red.

"But he doesn't love me... It was a stupid crush and I have to get over it..." Ai looked up at Syo confused.

"What are you saying..?"

"I'm saying that maybe this could work..."

"You love Otoya."

"It was a crush okay!? Nothing serious, it never would have worked out anyway he knew I liked you!" The room fell silent. "Did I say that..? I didn't mean too... Just... I'll think about it, I'm messed up..." Ai looked at Syo both confused and with pity.

"Your heath is my first priority. Get some sleep midget..." Ai stood up, patted syo on the head and left the room. Syo slid over to his bed, not bothering to change; he climbed the ladders and almost immediately fell asleep. The next few weeks he spent thinking, not once about Otoya. 'Ai won't leave my head... He's acting the exact same way as before...' Whilst thinking... He fit together how he acted around Ai, the amount of people that thought he liked him and how defensive he was over it. He eventually came to the conclusion that he loved Ai and Otoya was a stupid crush. Two weeks after the party Syo and Ai had one on one practice in the morning yet Syo thought Ai was avoiding him therefore he tried to confide in his roommate. "Natsuki." Syo said whilst Ai was out.

"Yes Syo-Chan?" He replied happily.

"A-about senpai..." Natsuki smiled, already knowing what Syo was about to say. "I have one on one with him tomorrow but I think he's avoiding me..."

"He isn't Syo-Chan! Just talk to him, then is your chance!"

"Okay..." Syo went to bed before Ai came back but couldn't sleep thinking about the day ahead. The next day Syo woke up earlier than Ai and rushed out of the door to compose himself before having to do one on one training with Ai. He ate quickly and by 7am was waiting in the practice room. He sat thinking to himself about what he would say to Ai, how to ask him if he was being avoided and how to tell him he loved him... 40 minutes passed and Ai walked in too see Syo sitting in the corner of the room. "You're early." Ai said emotionlessly.

"You are too..." Syo said quietly. After that silence fell and they both sat silently until they both spoke at the same time. "Are you avoiding me?" Syo blushed and spoke almost inaudibly

"No... I thought you were..."

"No..."

"I can't stop thinking about what happened..."

"Nothing happened between us."

"You said you loved me, Ai! And I'm stupid because now I think I love you too!"

"Y-you loved Otoya..."

"No, it was a crush! I-I love you!" The room fell silent again before Syo stood up from the corner and walked past Ai, attempting to leave. Ai swiftly grabbed Syo's sleeve and pulled him into a kiss, it didn't last long before Ai pulled away to look at Syo. "I love you..." Ai whispered in Syo's ear.

"You finally believe me?"

"I may need some convincing~" Ai smirked.

"Well maybe..." Syo pulled Ai into a kiss, his tongue immediately entering and exploring every part it could reach. Ai kissed back their tongues dancing and fighting for dominance. Syo pulled back. "You believe me now~?" Ai smirked and nodded. "Good~ I love you..."

"I love you too but we still have to practice..."


	6. Koaru!

_**Uta No Prince-Sama – AiXSyo – Koaru!**_

 **Summary** : Ai and Syo stay over at Syo's old house during their break in hopes of telling Koaru they're together, Will they tell him or will he find out on his own..?

"Ai!" Syo shouted to his senpai and recently turned boyfriend. Ai turned on his chair. "Yes?"

"Umm... What're you doing over the break..?" Syo's face flushed.

"I'm either staying here or going to the professor, why?" Ai looked confused and walked over to Syo on the sofa.

"Well... I-I wondered if you wanted to come to my place instead..?" Syo looked to the ground and Ai sat down next to him.

"Okay." Syo looked up, his face red.

"Really..?" Ai nodded and leant down, their lips connected and Ai's tongue almost immediately gained entrance to Syo's mouth. Eventually, they both pulled back.

"I need to tell my brother about us too..." Syo said, almost inaudible.

"It'll be fine, don't worry." Ai lifted his hand and ruffled Syo's hair.

"I just don't know how he'll take it..."

"I'm sure it'll be okay." Syo looked up to Ai, smiled and hugged him.

"Come on, the others probably wondering where we are, if they're even there." Syo nodded and the two left for their meeting.

"So, what's this meeting for anyways?" Syo asked whilst they walked towards the front room.

"We have to say what we're doing over the break so they can contact us." Ai answered and Syo blushed.

"So everyone will know you're coming to mine..?" Syo asked and Ai swiftly nodded causing Syo to blush more, they then reached the front room. "Ai-Aiii! You're late~! That's unlike you!" Reiji shouted as they walked through the door.

"We were sorting out what will be happening over the break." Ai said, emotionlessly.

"Okay! So, what's happening~?"

"Syo and I are both staying at his home." This caused Syo to blush and Reiji to smirk.

"Well, what'll happen there then Ai-Ai?" Ai shot Reiji a glare before speaking.

"Is that all?" Reiji nodded "Then I'm leaving." Ai spun round, grabbed Syo's hand and walked away. "Hey, calm down." Syo smiled whilst getting dragged away. Ai stayed silent. "Where're we going anyway?" Ai stayed silent again. 'Damn he's cute when he's in a mood...' Syo thought, Ai still silent.

~Before everyone leaves, A few days later~

"I'll miss you Syo-Chan! Say hi to Koaru -Chan for me! Bye bye!" Natsuki shouted before he got into the car that was taking him home.

"Bye!" Syo shouted and got into Reiji's car with Ai. "So why exactly is Reiji taking us?" Syo asked, confused.

"He's going that way, he's also free transport." Ai smiled to Syo and Reiji got driving. The trip was long but without killing Reiji, Ai and Syo finally made it to Syo's house. Syo walked up and knocked on the door. When it opened the exact copy of Syo stood there. "Nii-san?!"

"Hi Koaru." Koaru pounced at Syo giving him a hug.

"Why're you here!?"

"It's our week off, we came to stay. Koaru, this is Ai, Ai, Koaru."

"Nice to meet you! So are you Nii-san's senpai he told me about?"

"I am." Ai said emotionlessly and Syo blushed.

"Come in! Mum and Dad aren't here for the week so it's just us.."

"Really, why?" Syo asked, confused.

"They went on a trip! So what shall we do this week then?!"

"I wanna get unpacked first." Syo said with a smile and Koaru nodded. "Ai, you'll be staying in the spare room, okay?"

"Okay." Ai said. Koaru went to make tea whilst Syo showed Ai to his room. When they got there Ai dumped his bag on the bed and wrapped his arms around Syo. "Ai.. What if Koaru walks in..?"

"You need to tell him, Syo." Syo looked to the ground.

"But I..."

"You really need to. I can't hold back for long..." Ai smiled and kissed him, his tongue immediately gaining entrance. Syo kissed back and their tongues danced together, eventually Ai pulled away. "I can't hold back, you need to tell him soon." Syo blushed and nodded. As soon as Ai let go of him, Koaru burst through the door. "I made tea, come on, you've been up here a while!" Syo's face flushed bright red.

"Yeah yeah, come on Ai..." He muttered and the three went to drink their tea. Later that night Ai went to take a shower and Syo and Koaru were alone watching a film. "So Nii-san." Koaru asked teasingly "Yeah?" Syo replied, confused

"Found a girlfriend yet!?" Syo's face flushed red.

"No! As an idol, I can't be in a relationship with a girl!"

"What about a boy!?" Koaru joked yet Syo blushed twice as much as before.

"N-N-No!"

"What about Ai-Chan? You seem to be close to him!"

"W-What!? He's my senpai!"

"So what!"

"Well..."

"Well?"

"I-it doesn't matter!"

"Hey! Tell me!"

"I'm going to bed!"

"Nii-saaan!" Syo ran from Koaru into Ai's room where he saw Ai wearing only a towel. This made his blush deeper. "Syo? What's wrong?"

"N-n-n-nothing!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah.." Ai walked towards Syo and wrapped his arms around him. "A-Ai.. Koaru's probably looking for me, be careful.."

"I don't want to hide anymore, tell him..."

"I will, just give me some time..." Syo avoided Ai's eyes and Ai leant down to kiss him.

"Okay."

"Nii-san!" The couple heard Koaru shout and Syo pulled away from Ai. "Ai-Chan! I'm coming in!" Koaru opened the door to see Ai, wearing only a towel and Syo hiding behind him. "Nii-san! I found you! And you say you aren't with Ai-Chan! Come on, you're hiding behind him!" Syo's face flushed red and Ai shot a death stare at Syo, not saying a word. "I was only hiding from you! I didn't know he just got out the shower!"

"I never mentioned anything about that! Come on admit it Nii-san!"

"There's nothing to admit..!" Syo blushed again.

"I'm only playing, calm down! We should leave Ai-Chan to change!" Syo nodded and they left Ai's room. When Ai was changed and Koaru had fallen asleep, Syo sneaked into Ai's room.

"Syo, you had a good opportunity to tell him.."

"He said he was playing anyway, I don't think he'll accept this..."

"He can already tell we're together.." Syo blushed and walked over to Ai's bed Ai pulled him down and made Syo lie on him. "I love you, Syo. I really can't be annoyed with you..." Ai kissed Syo's forehead and Syo smiled. "You should go in case Koaru wakes up.." Syo hugged into Ai and sighed.

"I don't want to leave.." Ai smiled.

"You have too, I really can't hold back for much longer and if I don't, You'll wake him up.." Syo blushed again and Ai kissed him. "Go on..." Syo nodded and went back to bed.

-Four days later-

It was now 10 pm, Koaru was fast asleep and Syo had sneaked into Ai's room. Syo thought Ai was sleeping so he silently walked in and lay in bed with him. Ai then turned and wrapped his arms around Syo. Syo just smiled and hugged back. "You still have to tell him..." Ai whispered almost silently to be sure he wouldn't wake Koaru.

"I can't do it..."

"Fine, tomorrow we tell him together but for now..." Ai cut off his sentence and pinned Syo down, kissing him in the process. Syo smirked and began to unbutton Ai's shirt, when he finished, it was thrown to the floor. Syo wasn't wearing a shirt so Ai leant down and began to suck and bite on Syo's neck leaving a mark. "Ai, I'm coming in." A voice said from outside the door, the two had no time to move or hide. "Have you seen- Nii-san!? Wait...What's happening!?" Ai got off Syo and Syo's face flushed deep red. Unable to look Koaru in the eye, he looked to the floor. "Nii-san, what's going on? "M-me and Ai are together..."

"I knew you were together! Why didn't you tell me!?"

"I, well we were going to, tomorrow. I tried to tell you the first time we got here but you were teasing... I didn't want you to hate me... It's also why we came here..." Koaru just stared and Syo, part of him understanding part still surprised. "I was worried you wouldn't accept it..."

"Oh Nii-san..." Koaru walked towards Syo and pounced on him, giving him a bear hug.

"I told you he'd understand." Ai said.

"I'm fine with it! I just would have liked to have been told."

"I would of, sorry.." Syo pushed Koaru off him so he could breathe. Ai leant over and whispered into Syo's ear, something that made Syo blush much worse.

"Now he knows, you can stay here and we can finish where we left off..." Koaru noticed Syo's blush and smiled.

"What did you say?" Ai just smirked and Koaru eventually clicked in and blushed a little at the thought "Ai! I'm defiantly not going to be able to sleep with that thought... That's horrible!" Syo leant over to Ai and hid his blushing face in Ai's bare chest. "I'm leaving before that goes any further!" Koaru stood and ran out of the room.

"So, can we finish now..?" Ai asked.

"Ai! Koaru's next door!"

"Then we'll have to be quiet..." Ai kissed Syo and pinned him down again, Syo's face still deep red.


	7. Moving!

AiXSyo – Moving.

 **A/N-**

Prompt 1- Character A has to help their friend/love interest move. (Found from ' ')

Prompt 2 - ALMOST KISSING. like getting so close that they start to close their eyes and hold their breath and then SOMETHING HAPPENS and they jump apart, that is MORE VALUABLE THAN ANY ACTUAL KISSING (From ' prompts'

I decided to use prompts for a little while instead of my requests – Sorry for making you wait!

I found so many perfect for this ship. And one that screamed UKUS (Hetalia) So I will be writing one soon! (Not sure how it'll turn out since I only write AiXSyo…)

' _We'll be moving out of the dorms!'_

"Ai, why the hell do I have to help you pack?!" A small blonde shouted at his taller senpai.

"I have been busy with work and won't be packed on time if you didn't help me." Ai replied.

"What about Natsuki?!"

"He was busy with work."

"You're the one who writes our schedules!" Ai stayed silent, thinking of how he could get out of this. He purposely made Syo free so he could help him, he didn't think Syo would notice."Well?"

"Just shut up and get to work, shorty."

"I'm not short!"

"Whatever." Ai smiled and Syo's face flushed deep red.

"Why are you moving out anyway?"

"Shining. He feels you don't need us anymore." Syo's blush deepened and he almost voiced his thoughts before stopping himself.

"I ne-" Syo looked down to a box on the floor.

"What?"

"Nothing." Syo snapped. "I'm glad. This room was pretty crowded. And I won't have to deal with your schedules anymore."

"I get my own room too. And I don't have to deal with you not listening to my schedules." Ai said emotionlessly, slightly hurt by Syo. Syo looked up to see Ai's expression and felt suddenly guilty for what he had said.

"Sorry…" He looked down. "I was harsh…" Ai sighed and patted Syo on the head.

"It's okay, shorty."

"I'm still not short!" Syo blushed and held his head where Ai tapped. The room was filled with a comforting silence as the two packed boxes of Ai's things."Where are these going?" Syo asked as he moved several boxes of Ai's clothes.

"Over there, next to the others."

"Okay." Syo was carrying 3 large boxes and couldn't see where he was going.

"Oi, Syo watch out..!" Ai shouted as Syo tumbled onto him. The boxes fell around them, their contents emptying onto the floor. Syo landed on top of Ai, both of their faces bright red and staring into each other's eyes. Syo slowly began to move towards Ai, his eyes began to close and their lips were about to touch when the dorm's door burst open. Syo jumped off of Ai as fast as he could before the tall brunette entered the room.

"Ai-Ai! Are you done yet?!" Reiji asked.

"N-Not yet. It may take longer. I fell and some of my boxes have broken, as you can see." Ai replied, stuttering slightly.

"Ahh okay! Well, we leave tonight! I can help you if you want!?"

"It's alright. I have Syo helping me."

"Okay then Ai-Ai! Bye bye!" Reiji left the room as quickly as he entered and Ai stared at Syo, who was blushing and sitting on the floor, hiding his face.

"Syo…" Ai said quietly, Syo didn't move. "S-Syo answer me."

"What..?" Syo mumbled.

"Look at me."

"No."

"Look at me." Syo looked up, his eyes had tears welling in them and his face was bright red.

"I-I'm sorry! I don't know why I tried…"

"Syo, don't apologize."

"Let's just carry on… I slowed everything down." Syo stood up and went to clear up the clothes from around Ai. As he crouched down, Ai grabbed his arm, pulling him on top of him, resuming their previous position.

"A-Ai..?" Ai slowly leant towards Syo and pressed his lips against the smaller boy's. Syo kissed back and after a while, pulled away. "W-Why did you..?" Ai smiled

"Why did you try first?"

"I… Uhh… I… Love you…" Syo looked down, his face as red as it could get. "I don't want you to leave…" He mumbled.

"You know I have to leave."

"But I don't want you to..!" The room went silent and Syo looked down. "I still need you…"

"You don't, Syo." Ai tapped him on the head. "Your idol work is perfect, along with the rest of STARISH. You're on Quartet Night's level now. You're our rivals."

"But still…"

"It's not like you won't see me, shorty"

"I know but…" Ai smiled and Syo's face was bright red.

"Come on, let's finish up here. If it helps any, I can ask Shining if I can still write your schedules?"

"No way!"

"Well, let's make a date each week." Ai leant down to Syo's ear and whispered. "As a couple." Syo's face flushed deep red again.

"O-okay…" He smiled slightly

"Only if we finish here." Ai smiled and they both finished packing Ai's things, Syo much more motivated this time.


	8. My Dearest!

**AiXSyo – My Dearest**

 **Summary:** Ai and Syo get together thanks to Camus and Ai's duet yet they decide to hide it! What will happen? Can they keep it a secret, or will the others be suspicious?

A blonde and a cyanette were sat in their dorm at the master course. Syo writing lyrics and Ai on his computer. "Syo." Ai said randomly and caught Syo off guard.

"W-What?" Syo replied, headphones now around his neck.

"Come to the practice room with me. There's a song I need to practice yet I need another person to sing lyrics with me."

"Go find someone else... Can't Reiji do it?" Syo blushed.

"No. I don't wish to be distracted by his stupidity whilst I practice." Syo stayed quiet. "Natsuki will be back soon. I may ask him if you don't want to." Syo looked at Ai, horrified.

"Natsuki will be back soon?! There's no way I'm staying here! He's probably brought some dress he thinks will suit me! I'll go!" Ai smiled slightly and Syo climbed down from his bed.

"Here is the music." Ai handed Syo a sheet of paper with the lyrics and music arrangements on and they set out to the practice room. Onto the way they bumped into Otoya.

"Syo-kun!" He smiled brightly. "Where are you going?"

"Practice... Ai's making me do it..." Syo replied.

"I am not making you. You said you would. Let's go."Ai said emotionless and pulled Syo away.

"Sorry! Bye!" He shouted back to Otoya before Ai could drag him too far away."Why are you practicing so late anyway? It isn't like you." Syo turned t Ai and spoke.

"Well, I have been distracted from work recently and don't think that I have spent enough time on this song."

"When's the recording?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?! Who with anyways?"

"Camus."

"So I'm singing the bits marked with blue?" Syo asked.

"Yes." As Syo read through the lyrics, his face flushed a deep red. "What's wrong?" Ai asked when he noticed.

"N-Nothing!" Syo went back to reading the lyrics. "I-I'm good to sing now..." Ai nodded and sat down next to the synthesizer in the room. He began playing the tune of 'My dearest' (A/N - I don't know if that's actually what the song's called, I just prefer to call it that and it's easier..! Sorry!) Syo sang the first few lines well until he stopped suddenly and began to stutter.

"What's wrong? The lyrics aren't too complicated." Ai said as he stopped playing. Syo looked down to the floor, the line 'I won't hesitate anymore!' spinning around in his head. He looked up at Ai's confused face and leant forward connecting their lips. The kiss didn't last long before Syo pulled away, his face bright red.

"I-I'm sorry... I should just go..." Syo was about to step towards the door as Ai stood and blocked his path.

"You expect to do that and just leave?" Ai blushed slightly. "Why did you do that?"

"I-I don't know! I-I-I Love you..." Syo looked to the floor blushing and Ai lean forward, connecting their lips for a second time. This kiss lasted much longer and by the time Ai had pulled away, his arms were around Syo's waist and Syo's around Ai's neck. Syo stayed silent and rested his head on Ai's chest. "We cannot tell anybody about this, okay? Shining is strict on the no love rule." Syo nodded.

"I wouldn't tell them anyway... I don't know if they'd accept it..." Syo sighed.

"I think they would. I just don't wish to ruin our careers." Syo nodded. "This means you cannot act like this with them around, okay?"

"Okay... Should we finish the song..?"

"If you can~" Syo smiled.

"D-does this mean we're together..?"

"Of course, shorty." Syo blushed.

"I aren't short!" He shouted

"Whatever." Ai replied before Syo leaned in to kiss him a third time. The kiss got heated very quickly and Syo was running out of breath. Their faces were both red as they heard footsteps by the door.

"Shit!" Syo whispered after pulling away from Ai as fast as he could. As Syo was grabbing a chair, Reiji ran into the room. "Ai-Ai! I heard singing~ What song are you practicing?!" Reiji shouted happily.

"My duet with Camus."

"Then why is Syo-chan here?" Reiji looked confused.

"He was singing Camus' parts as I don't wish to make Camus busy."

"Okay!" Reiji smiled happily. "I'll let you practice! Bye!" Ai and Syo both said goodbye to Reiji and he left the room.

"Shall we carry on?" Ai asked.

"Okay..." Syo blushed.

Ai and Syo had finished their practice and returned to their dorm at around 9pm. Natsuki was sitting, confused at where they had gone. "Syo-chan! Ai-chan-senpai! Where were you?!"

"We were practicing Natsuki. Now its time for you and Syo to go to bed." Ai replied.

"Okay~" Natsuki went into the bathroom to change and Syo sat down on the sofa waiting. Ai walked over and sat next to him. He glanced up at Syo and noticed his red face. Syo looked back and was about to connect their lips before he realized where they were. He looked to the floor, blushing much worse that before.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't rea-" Syo was cut off as Ai spoke.

"Tomorrow, we're practicing again. Same room. Just before lunch." Syo looked up to Ai confused before he realized that Ai was blushing. He smiled slightly and stood up to change as he heard Natsuki leave the bathroom. "Okay." He smiled and entered the bathroom, leaving Natsuki confused, again.

The next day, Syo worked through his schedules, waiting for his practice with Ai... Eventually it came.

"Ai? Why did you want me to come here, you've done the recording..." Syo said as he closed the door. Ai said nothing back, his face was flushed and as soon as Syo had shut the door, he leant forward, kissing him and pinning him up against it. The kiss became heated fast once again and Syo had his hand up Ai's shirt as their tongues danced together. Syo then felt the door open slightly and close, like someone was trying to get in. He pulled away from Ai quickly and sat down on the floor trying to breathe properly. Ai went over to his synthesizer and the door tried to open again. Syo stood and opened the door, on the other side was Otoya. "Syo-kun! Why wouldn't the door open?" Otoya looked at Syo confused.

"Sorry! I was leaning against it!" Syo replied quickly.

"Why are you in here? Its lunch now!" Syo checked his phone, not realizing how much time had passed.

"Oh yeah! I didn't even realize!" His face flushed red. "I'm going for lunch Ai..."

"Okay." Otoya and Syo left the room, leaving Ai sitting alone, his face flushed red.

"Why were you in there again Syo-kun? Didn't Mikaze-senpai have his recording earlier?"

"Y-yeah it was... Another song..."

"Which one?"

"Uhh, early rehearsal for triangle beat!"

"But Nacchan wasn't there?"

"He was... busy?"

"Okay..." Otoya said, still slightly suspicious. Otoya and Syo sat down at the table waiting for Reiji to give them food and Syo sat confused at where Ai was. When Reiji passed them their food, he placed an extra plate at Ai's place. "Where's Ai-Ai?" He asked confused.

"We left him in the practice room!" Otoya said, feeling a little bit bad afterwards.

"Syo-chan! Go get him!"

"Why me?!"

"Because you're his kouhei and Nacchan isn't here! Go!" Syo sighed and stood up, walking to the practice room where Ai was. He knocked and walked in. "Hey, Ai. Reiji made yo..." He stopped talking when he realized that Ai was singing. He stood smiling and waited until Ai had finished before speaking again. "Hey Ai... Reiji made you food, come get it..." Ai stood up and smiled slightly. He looked to if Syo had shut the door before kissing him. The kiss didn't go any further and it didn't last long. The two smiled at each other, Syo's face red and they walked to the kitchen before the others got suspicious. Syo walked in first followed by Ai.

"What took you so long Syo-chan?!" Reiji asked.

"He was singing! I wasn't planning on interrupting him. He'd triple my schedules..." Syo tried to act as normal as possible but a slight smile sneaked out as he was talking. Luckily, nobody noticed.

A few weeks passed and Ai and Syo had made going to the practice room, daily. One night, Natsuki was gone overnight for an advert shooting. Ai and Syo were sitting on the sofa. "Since Natsuki isn't here... C-Can I..?" Syo looked up to Ai, his face red. Ai's reply was only a slight smile and nod before Syo leant in and connected their lips. The kiss became heated quickly and Ai had Syo pinned to the sofa, as they pulled apart he quickly looked to the door, thinking about locking it before he did what he was planning. He decided not to lock the door and stood up. He lifted Syo up bridal style and carried him over to his bed, almost throwing him down. "A-Ai?! A-are you sure this is okay..?" Syo asked, his face very red.

"It's fine..." Ai climbed on top of Syo and kissed him once again. His tongue slowly slipped into the blonde's mouth, exploring every inch. Syo's hand found its way up Ai's shirt, lifting it up so he could pull it off. The shirt was discarded to the floor along with Syo's hat, jacket and shirt. Syo slowly began to run out of breath and was about to pull away when he heard the door open. A look of horror hit his face as he saw a red head looking at them in both happiness and confusion. Ai got off Syo and picked up his shirt before Otoya could say anything. "What's happening..?" Otoya asked very confused. Syo pulled his shirt back on and spoke. "M-me and Ai are... Together..." Otoya smiled slightly.

"That's why you were spending so much time in the practice room! What were you doing in there..?"

"N-Nothing like that..!" Syo's face flushed red and Otoya giggled.

"You two are so cute!"

"You can't tell anybody, Ittoki." Ai said emotionlessly from the center of the room.

"I-I won't Ai-senpai! But the others should know..."

"I thought we'd be kicked out of the bands if they knew... I don't want that..." Syo said quietly.

"You won't be! They don't mind! Really! They'd like it Syo-kun." Otoya said happily.

"But Shining is strict on the no love rule. We would be kicked out if he found out."

"The no love rule is only for straight couples! I thought you knew!" Syo's face burst into a big happy smile, making Otoya smile too. He then sighed slightly.

"I still don't want to tell them..."

"Why not?" Otoya asked confused.

"What if they don't accept us..? Or they don't talk to us the same anymore..?"

"Oh Syo-kun..." Otoya sighed. "They will! Don't think like that! "Syo stayed silent and Ai glanced at Otoya before looking back to Syo. "Maybe I should just leave you alone... Bye!" Otoya ran out of the room before Syo could shout not to tell anybody again.

"I don't want to tell them." Syo said sighing and Ai walked over to his bed sitting next to Syo.

"We don't have too. Although, I think Otoya will probably let it slip."

"Yeah... Probably..." Syo looked to the floor, blushing. "It can't be that bad though, right..?"

"I don't think they will have any objection to it." Syo smiled and leant on Ai's shoulder again.

"Good." He said happily. Ai moved Syo's head and kissed him gently before smirking slightly.

"So, where were we?"

The next morning, Ai and Syo were asleep in Ai's bed. Ai's alarm had just gone off and neither of them woke up. About 2 hours later, the door to the dorm opened and a cheery blonde head entered. "Syo-chan! Ai-chan-senpai! I'm back early." He looked to Syo's bunk and saw that he wasn't there, without looking at Ai's bed, he though Syo must've started the day already. He sighed happily and placed a bag on the coffee table as Syo sat up in Ai's bed, shirtless for all Natsuki could see. "Syo-chan?! Why are you in Ai-chan-Senpai's bed?! He'll give you lots of schedules for being on his side of the room!" Natsuki shouted as he saw Syo sit up but he didn't notice Ai.

"W-Why are you back so early?! You were supposed to be back this afternoon!" Syo shouted loudly, startling Ai. He sat up and looked directly at Natsuki who was looking back in horror.

"S-Syo- chan... What's going on?" Syo looked to the bed sadly, suddenly finding the sheets interesting. He didn't say anything so Ai spoke.

"If you tell anybody about this Natsuki, I will triple your schedules for a year."

"O-Okay... But can I know what's going on, Syo-chan..?"

"M-Me and Ai are... Together..." Natsuki grinned.

"That's... So cute~!" He ran over to Syo and hugged him tightly.

"N-Natsu... Ki... Air... I can't..." Natsuki pulled away smiling to himself.

"Yay! Can I please tell everyone?! They'll be so happy!"

"They won't be..."

"They will Syo-chan!"

"No they won't..!" Syo almost shouted. "They'll kick us out..."

"Syo, they won't." Ai said emotionlessly. "Idiot."

"It's you that said we shouldn't tell them anyway!" Syo turned to look at Ai.

"Yes, but I see that they will accept it now and I was more worried about Shining's no love rule." Syo stayed silent.

"Okay. Tell them." Natsuki smiled.

"Yay! They'll be so happy Syo-chan!" Natsuki ran out of the room ready to tell the others. Syo lay back down.

"Are you okay?" Ai asked.

"Yeah... I'm scared though..."

"Don't be. Like Natsuki said, they will like this. Although, we may fall victim to Reiji's practical jokes."

Syo laughed slightly.

"I suppose it can't be that bad..." Ai smiled and kissed Syo before going to change. Syo lay waiting for Ai to change as all of the members of STARISH and Quartet Night burst into the dorm, Syo tried to cover himself best he could. "Oh my god! Syo-chan! That's so cute! Where is he?" Reiji shouted and was confused about where Ai was. Syo's face flushed red.

"He's in the bathroom..." As soon as Syo said that, Ai left the bathroom and gave everybody death stares.

"Why are you all here?" He asked.

"To congratulate you!" Reiji shouted.

"Well now you can leave. Syo must change and I'm late as it is." Reiji looked sad for a moment and then they all left. "Go and change, well put some clothes on." Ai smiled and threw Syo a blanket.

"Okay..." Syo stood up, wrapped the blanket around himself and was about to go into the bathroom when Ai grabbed his arm, pulling him into a kiss. It lasted a while yet didn't go any further. When Ai pulled away, he smiled and whispered to Syo.

"I told you they'd be okay with it, 'my dearest'."Ai mocked slightly and Syo smiled back, blushed and went to shower.


	9. Not So Stupid Dreams!

**AiXSyo - Not So Stupid Dreams**

 **Summary:** Syo dreams of his senpai resulting in very red faces and a suspicious Otoyan! He wishes that he ever had the stupid thing until... I don't own Uta Pri! Song sung by Ai-Ai is Walls by All Time Low!

"Goodnight Syo-chan~!" And a faint tut sound was heard by small blonde from his best friend, below him and his senpai. He turned over, covered his face and was soon asleep in minutes.

~Dream~~

Ai and Syo were alone in the dorm, Ai helping Syo study a new style of music. "Senpai, are these songs in English?" The smaller asked.

"Yes. It is English pop-punk music. I decided on it as it is suited for your taste." Syo blushed a little and listened to the music. As it played he stared at his senpai's face. He noticed Ai features much better than any time before.

"Senpai... Can I kiss you?" Syo asked, still staring at Ai's now confused face...

"What for?"

"Research into love songs..?" Ai nodded and closed his eyes. Syo followed and closed his too, he then leant toward and connected their lips into a long and passionate kiss- Syo began to open his eyes and checked the clock for the time. 'What the hell was that dream about..? Me and senpai.. That wouldn't work, I'm sure he isn't into guys...' He hugged the covers into his chest and attempted to sleep again. Whenever he managed to sleep, he would dream the same dream. He lay awake until Ai woke him and Natsuki at 5am. "You look tired. Did you sleep enough?" Ai asked Syo as Natsuki was changing.

"No, not really.. I had a pretty bad dream..." Syo replied blushing slightly.

"What was it?"

"I'm not saying."

"Fine. Whatever." Syo blushed and stole glances of Ai whilst they waited. Natsuki soon came out of the bathroom and Syo ran inside leaving a very confused Ai. Whilst in the bathroom, he showered, changed and tried to push his cyan haired senpai out of his mind. When he left the bathroom, Ai was waiting to change and give him his schedule for the day. "Here, I gave you a rest at the end of the day because of you not sleeping. This is a one off, try to sleep in future." Ai handed Syo his schedule and walked into the bathroom. Syo then left the dorm seeing what he had to do first. 'Okay, practice with STARISH until lunch then I can rest? What's up with him?' Syo blushed at his thoughts and tried to clear his head before going into the practice room. He got there with no luck of getting his senpai out of his head. At the end of practice he grabbed some food and ran to his dorm almost collapsing onto the sofa. "Syo? If you're going to sleep, go on your bed." Ai said as he sat on his chair.

"I'm not going to sleep.. I've got dinner to eat and I have to do research into western music..."

"Would you like me to help, I know many bands and artists that may be suited to your taste?"

"Thanks senpai." Syo quickly at his dinner and the two sat on the sofa, Ai with his laptop. He played a few songs and Syo took notes of the style and themes Ai began to hum along to the song he played and Syo glanced at him. 'No... Why the hell am I so attracted to you right now!?' A pain struck at his chest, he stood up quickly and almost ran out of the room, into the bathroom. Soon after, he came out. "Syo, are you alright?" Ai asked confused.

"Yeah, I just went to the toilet."

"You ran?"

"Did I?" Syo giggled a little, clearly lying. "Sorry." He sat back down next to Ai and Ai played another song. It was calm, soothing and with Ai's humming, almost sent Syo to sleep.

"We can continue tomorrow, get some sleep shorty." Ai stood and a part of his shirt was stuck in his closed laptop pulling it up slightly. Syo stared but quickly snapped away climbing into bed and falling asleep without changing. The dream occurred once again and he lay awake before eventually he was too exhausted he drifted off to sleep. He awoke from a dream free sleep when Ai woke him and Natsuki. "You slept in your clothes. You should have changed before sleeping." Ai said after he had climbed up the ladders to Syo's bunk. "Anyway. Did you sleep better?" Syo nodded and Ai climbed down Syo followed and grabbed his schedule. 'Breakfast, dance practice, vocal practice, lunch, research... And that's it.' Syo smiled to himself at how much he didn't have to do today. "Oh, Reiji also plans to make us go and buy some pizza around 6pm." Ai said, making Syo jump slightly.

"Why us!?"

"I don't know. Everything Reiji does is a mystery to me. I put it down to his stupidity and laziness." Syo smiled and went into the bathroom as Natsuki exited.

~~After lunch!~~

Syo walked back to his dorm and slumped onto the sofa, soon followed by Ai. "Lets start on your research." Syo nodded and sat next to Ai. He began to play a song and Syo was curious to the lyrics. "What is the translation, senpai?" "Ai searched and translated reading from his head.

"I can break down these walls I built around myself, I wanna fall so in love with you and no one else. Could ever mean half as much to me a-" Syo blushed and interrupted.

"T-that's fine! Thankyou." Ai shot a tiny smile at Syo and they continued their research. Syo felt his eyes wonder to Ai and he would try to look away but something was stopping him. He continued to look at Ai.

"Syo?"

"Sorry senpai! I was just thinking how nice all the music you played sounds." Ai smiled. "Senpai?" Syo asked knowing he would regret his next words. "Yes?"

"Would you ever date a guy?"

"If I had feelings for them, yes. The point in that question?"

"No reason..." Syo blushed

"There had to have been some reason why you asked?"

"There wasn't..." Syo calmed down. "Have we almost finished? I'm hungry."

"Yes we should be going to get the pizza for Reiji soon."

"Okay, I'll start packing up." Syo packed away what he was using, slipped on some shoes, grabbed a jacket and waited for Ai. Ai followed soon after and they left. They walked side by side, laughing and talking casually to the pizza place. Syo would occasionally glance up to Ai's face and stare into his eyes or his gaze would fall on Ai's lips him thinking how much he wanted to kiss him. The two soon returned to the master course, 4 different pizzas in their arms. Both groups came to the front room and ate the food with small conversations between them all. "Syo-kunn~ You and Ai-senpai have gotten a lot closer these past few days!" Otoya said as he finished another slice of pizza.

"Have we?" Syo said with an unnoticeable blush on his cheeks.

"Yeah! I think it's nice to be friends with your senpai!" Syo smiled and they all finished their pizza then returned to their dorms. Syo lay awake once again because of his dream yet eventually slept again, still dreaming but too tired to care. His day started the same as usual. He woke up at 5am, changed and got his schedule from Ai. "I want to continue our research later; I think the word to describe it is fun..." Syo smiled, nodded and left to get breakfast. He sat down at the table and was soon followed by Ai, who sat across from him. They had casual conversation and slowly more members of the master course would join. Syo eyes would keep wondering to Ai's lips and once again was thinking how much he wanted to kiss him... He suddenly stood, making all at the table jump and then left the room to begin his schedule and escape from the temptation of Ai. Throughout the day Syo couldn't concentrate on what he was supposed to be doing. At lunch Otoya was wondering if Syo was okay... "Are you alright, Syo-kun? You've been weird since breakfast."

"I'm fine..." Syo replied sighing. "I'll be fine after I sleep... I haven't got anything else to do except reasea-" Syo suddenly stopped and began to blush.

"Syo?"

"Oh, sorry!" Syo laughed falsely again. "Yeah I've only got research to do now..." Syo finished his food and went straight back to his dorm. When he arrived he saw Ai sitting on his chair.

"Hello Syo." He said whilst smiling slightly.

"Hi..." Syo sat down on the floor next to the table and Ai followed with his laptop. They played many different songs and Syo took notes again. For one song, he placed his pen on the table and listened to Ai humming slightly. Syo glanced up to him and stared at his lips again. 'I need to stop! Stop! Stop!' Syo continued to stare at Ai's lips until he once again stood up and almost ran out of the room and into the bathroom. Ai sat looking confused but left Syo to it sure he'd just gone to the bathroom. Syo came back minutes later and sat in his previous place. "Are you alright, Syo?" Ai asked.

"I'm fine." Syo avoided eye contact with Ai and looked to the ground.

"You've been very strange these past few days."

"I'm fine, really" Syo continued to look to the floor.

"Look at me. Is the ground that interesting?" Syo lifted his head and his eyes immediately found Ai's lips. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Syo now couldn't stop staring at Ai's lips. 'I can't do this anymore!' He leant forward and pushed his lips to Ai's. Ai immediately pulled back, confused and a blush spread across his cheeks. "Sorry..." Syo stood up, his head lowered and his bangs creating a shadow over his eyes. "I'll be going." He walked out of the dorm and over to an empty practice room. He walked into the room and slumped against the wall. "Stupid idiot..!" 'I had ruin everything foe myself.. Senpai will never talk to me again and I'll be kicked out of starish.. The guys won't even talk to me anymore...' About an hour later a head of messy red hair wondered into the room Syo was in. "Syo-kun? Are you okay!?" Otoya ran over and kneeled down beside him. "What happened?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't talk to me again..."

"I would! What happened?"

"I... I kissed senpai...".Otoya smiled

"You like him Syo-kun? That's so cute!"

"He doesn't like me... He pulled away straight away..."

"He was probably shocked! Go talk to him Syo-kun!"

"Fine..." Syo stood up and walked to his dorm. He opened the door to see his senpai lying on his bed, fingers pressed to his lips and a blush spread across his face. When he heard Syo enter, he sat up and tried to calm himself. "S-Syo..." His attempt failed

"I'm sorry Ai-senpai! I just... Couldn't help myself... The dream that made me lose sleep. It was about you..." Ai's blush deepened

"I've never felt these emotions before..."

"What, disgust? Anger?" Syo bangs shadowed his eyes again.

"No. These feel good... But my face is all red..." Ai stood up, walked over to Syo and pressed their lips together again. Syo's eyes widened but he didn't pull away. Ai soon disconnected them and Syo stop still, his eyes widened and his face red.

"Why did you do that!?" He asked, almost shouting.

"I liked it the first time..."

"Then why did you pull away..?"

"You surprised me and it confused me as to why my kouhei would kiss me."

"Because... I... Like you..." Ai smiled slightly.

"I think that I like you too, Syo-chan." Syo smiled too, Ai's face was no longer red until Syo connected their lips again, this time his tongue finding its way into Ai's mouth. They eventually parted and as soon as they did Ai wrapped his arms around Syo. "We should finish your research."

"Yeah... But first, w-would you be my boyfriend..?" Ai smiled and kissed Syo.

"Of course.." Syo smiled and thought to himself. 'Maybe that dream wasn't as stupid as I thought.'

~ The Song translated by Ai-Ai was walls by All Time Low! ~

Thankyou for reading! ^-^


	10. Rainy Moment!

_**AiXSyo – Rainy Moment**_

 **Summary:** Rain falls and Syo misses Ai, making an excuse of an umbrella when he catches a cold to see him!

"Urgh... I swear the rain just makes me depressed..." A small blonde said as he curled up in the windowsill of STARISH's practice room, watching the raindrops drip down the window forming groups at the bottom.

"Cheer up Syo-kun!" A happy red head shouted whilst giving Syo a huge grin.

"How about we practice? It should also take your mind off the weather, Kurusu." Tokiya said sternly and they all agreed, Syo jumping off of the windowsill, getting to their practice. Syo had already done a full day's work and was starting to get very tired. He was also worried about his boyfriend and senpai, Ai that was coming back from a filming later that night. The spontaneous rain made Syo wonder whether the robotic teenager had taken his umbrella when he left early this morning. This worrying and the rain added to Syo's foul mood that he had been in from the moment Ai left.

"Syo-chaaaaaaan~!" Natsuki ran up to Syo as they had just finished their practice of Maji love 2000%. "You've been really out of it today Syo-chan! Is it because Ai-senpai's not here?!"

"No!" Syo snapped.

"Maybe its best that we leave practice here for today." Masato said, gaining nods off everybody. Ren packed away the radio that they used and everybody left the practice room, going to their dorms.

"Hey, Natsuki." Syo said as him and Natsuki entered their dorm.

"Yes, Syo-chan?" Natsuki replied, smiling.

"What's the time?"

"6:45~"

"Shit! I'm going!" Syo ran out of the room after quickly throwing on a pair of jeans and a coat, grabbing an umbrella on his way out. He ran down the street, not bothering to put up the umbrella that he picked up. In 10 minutes he arrived at the train station, breathing heavily and soaking wet. He leant against a wall, under a shelter, attempting to get his breath back. "Syo?" A robotic voice asked. "What are you doing here? You're wet." Syo looked up, his face bright red from lack of breath. His ocean blue eyes sparkled as they met with the cyan ones of his boyfriend, Ai.

"I- umm came to give you an umbrella... I thought you didn't take one with you since it was clear this morning..." Ai smiled.

"You didn't bother to use it though. You'll catch a cold, come on." Ai took the umbrella from Syo's hand and put it up over both of their heads. He pulled Syo closer, his arm getting wet from the contact with Syo. The two walked out from under the shelter and into the rain. "You're an idiot, you know." Ai looked down to Syo, noticing that his face was bright red. "You ran here, didn't you?" Syo nodded his head slightly and Ai looked concerned but smiled. "Baka." Syo blushed and grabbed the umbrella of Ai, mumbling something about being a man and holding it for them. Ai leant down kissing Syo, catching him off guard. The umbrella fell from Syo's hand landing onto the floor. The rain now fell on them as Syo wrapped his arms around Ai's neck and Ai pulled Syo closer. Their moment didn't last long before Syo needed to sneeze. "S-Sorry!" He blushed. "I just ruined the moment..." Ai giggled and picked up the umbrella, covering their heads once again before gripping onto Syo's hand with his free hand, their fingers entwined together as they walked down the street, the rain falling around them.


	11. Reiji And Otoya's Plan!

**AiXSyo – Reiji and Otoya's plan!**

 **Summary:** Reiji and Otoya want Ai and Syo together! so they come up with a plan!

"Syo-kun!" A happy red head shouted as he and a smaller blonde were in practice. "This weekend on our day off, let's go out somewhere! To a movie or something?!" Syo smiled up at Otoya.

"Yeah! Let's go see The Prince of Fighting again!" He grinned.

"Again?!" Otoya sighed "What about a scary film instead?" Syo's face dropped and he blushed slightly.

"I-I'm not much for scary films."

"Don't tell me you're scared Syo-kun! You're so manly I thought it wouldn't bother you~"

"I-I'm not scared!"

"Let's go then! On Saturday!"

"Fine..!" Syo's face flushed a pale pink; he wasn't looking forward to Saturday.

At the same time as Syo and Otoya, Ai was sitting with Reiji in Quartet Night's practice room. "Ai-Ai!" Reiji shouted happily "Let's go see a movie on Saturday!"

"Why?" Ai asked.

"It's our day off! Let's just enjoy it!"

"Fine. If it will shut you up, I'll go."

"Yay!" Reiji smiled. "How about a scary one?!"

"Whatever." Ai glanced up at Reiji and saw how happy he was. One night couldn't be that bad.

Soon after this, Otoya and Reiji walked out of the rooms and met in the middle. "Part one complete~" Otoya giggled.

"Ai-Ai's going too!" Reiji grinned.

"This will be fun! I've wanted them together for so long! I'm glad something will happen!"

"Me too! They're just so cute together~!" Reiji and Otoya smiled at each other before going back to their practice rooms and carrying on with their schedules for the day, both looking forward to Saturday.

~On Saturday~

Ai and Syo were both changing, ready to go to the cinema with Otoya and Reiji. Both agreed to meet at the cinema as Reiji, Otoya and Tokiya were on a job close to there. "Where are you going, Syo?" Ai asked.

"To the cinema with Otoya... I really don't want to see the movie..." Syo mumbled.

"If you don't wish to go, don't. I'm sure Otoya wouldn't make you go."

"He won't! But it's just... A scary film... I don't do well with those sorts of films..." Syo slumped down on the sofa and Ai sat next to him.

"Wait. What film would this be?"

"(-Insert scary film name here- I don't know any!)" Syo said slowly. Ai looked slightly annoyed.

"Reiji is making me watch that same one." Syo sighed. "Should we walk together?"

"Okay... Should we go now..?" Syo looked to the floor, blushing slightly.

"Yes. Let's go." Ai and Syo both stood up and walked out of the dorms, leaving a note to Natsuki saying where they had gone.

The walk to the cinema was slow yet comfortable. They had soon reached the cinema where they didn't see Otoya and Reiji at all. They looked around inside before both of them getting a text off who invited them. Syo's read – 'Syo-chan! I can't make it, held behind at work! I'm sorry! Could you go see it with Ai-senpai instead?! Rei-chan invited him along!' Ai's was very similar.

"I suppose we should go inside then? I pre-ordered tickets for Reiji and I, you can have Reiji's." Ai said handing Syo a ticket. Syo sighed hoping he would have been able to get out of watching it.

"Thanks... I was hoping not to watch it..."

"I apologize. If I had known, I would have gotten tickets to another film. I cannot exchange these as no other film starts for at least two hours and I do not wish to waste them."

"Okay..." Syo blushed.

"Let's go then?" Ai asked and Syo nodded, following Ai into the cinema. They chose a seat close to the back as sitting too close irritated Ai. A few rows back, two boys sneaked in after Ai and Syo and sat down, one with read, spiky hair the other brown and curly. They sat watching Ai and Syo happily. As the film started, Syo felt himself getting more scared by the second. He had to resist the temptation of grabbing onto Ai as jumpy parts came on. Near to the end of the film, Syo was too scared to keep holding back, he immediately grabbed Ai's arm, hugging it to his chest. Ai looked at Syo, confused yet smiled and let Syo keep a hold on his arm. A slight giggle came from a few rows behind and a quick whisper from Otoya to Reiji. Syo felt more relaxed when clinging to Ai and was able to just ignore the movie completely. He was beginning to get distracted by giggling from behind them so he turned around to tell whoever it was to be quiet. When he did, he spotted Reiji and Otoya straight away giving them a glare and a confused look. Otoya smiled and Syo turned to face the screen again, pulling away from Ai's arm, his face red. The movie soon ended and Syo and Ai rushed out of the cinema to catch Otoya and Reiji. "Why are you here?!" Syo shouted when they had caught up to them.

"We got let out just after the film started so we came to see it! Wouldn't have wanted to disturb you though Syo-kun~ You were really clinging to Ai-senpai~!" Otoya smiled and Syo glared at him his face bright red.

"S-shut up!" Syo shouted and Ai smiled slightly. "I-I'm leaving..!" Syo shouted and walked away, followed by Ai. Reiji and Otoya had decided to leave them be for tonight and went back to the dorms in Reiji's car. "Why are you following me?" Syo asked when he noticed Ai following him.

"You were in a bad mood. I feel that you would be safer if I stayed with you." Ai said emotionlessly.

"Okay..." Syo sighed. "I just want to make sure you know, in the cinema... Th-That meant nothing... I was... Scared... That's all!" Syo blushed and mumbled most of what he had said. Ai smiled slightly and nodded to Syo, not understanding what he was feeling.

"Where shall we go? You have about 2 hours until your scheduled bed time we may as well spend it together."

"I-I don't know." Syo stuttered.

"Are you alright, Syo? Your face is red and you seem to be stuttering."

"I-I'm fine!"

"Okay. So? Where?"

"I just wanna go to the dorms..."

"Are you sure? Otoya and Reiji are there."

"I don't care... " Syo blushed and Ai nodded. They began to make their way to the dorms walking slowly as Ai didn't want to go back. They walked side by side, their hand occasionally touching as they walked making Syo's face flush redder and him move away from Ai. When they gd back to the dorms, Otoya and Reiji were sitting in the front room. "Ai-Ai! Syo-chan!" Reiji shouted happily. "Did anything happen?!" Syo flushed redder and Ai leant down slightly whispering into Syo's ear.

"I have a plan, go along with it and they should leave us alone." Ai stood back up properly and spoke to Reiji. "It did." He smiled slightly and leant down, kissing Syo on the lips. The kiss lasted a while before Ai pulled away, Syo's face flushed as red as it could get and he was frozen on the spot. Reiji and Otoya sat smiling to each other. Ai then pulled Syo away and into their dorm. "W-w-w-why did you d-do that?!" Syo almost shouted. "I-Idiot!"

"It stopped them. You know I had a good reason."

"B-But that was... My f-first kiss..!" Syo ran into the bathroom and changed into his pyjamas, staying in there mostly to think. He had began to panic himself about going back out into the dorm and stayed on the bathroom floor for much longer than he had thought.

"Syo. You've been in there for an hour now, are you okay?" Ai spoke from the other side of the door.

"I-I'm fine..." Syo stood up, took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom. As he walked out, Ai was still standing right next to the door and he walked straight into his chest. "S-Sorry..." He mumbled and went to walk to his bed when Ai grabbed his sleeve.

"You know that kiss meant nothing, right Syo?" Ai said quietly, unsure if he actually believed himself.

"I do... That's why I'm like this..." The last part mumbled to the point that Ai didn't understand him. He escaped from Ai's grasp and climbed up his ladders to his bunk. Ai had sat on his bed thinking to himself. He was confused as so many new emotions were flooding his system at once. After a while of confusion and scans, he had decided that the kiss he shared with Syo meant much more to the both of them. "Syo." Ai said to break the silence.

"What?" Syo sat up in his bed to look at Ai.

"Did you like it? The kiss I mean..." Ai's face flushed slightly.

"I... I... Did..." Syo blushed and looked down to his sheets. "It still meant nothing though."

"That is not entirely true." Ai said quietly making his way over to Syo's bed.

"What..? Are you saying-" Syo cut himself off, not wanting to finish, his face was a deep red and Ai was now sitting on his bed, next to him.

"I'm saying I wish to do it again." Ai looked directly at Syo who couldn't look at him back. Syo nodded slightly and Ai leant forward, connecting their lips. It didn't last long before Ai pulled away, smiling.

"I was actually going to ask... Do you like me..?"

"Of course I do, you're my kouhei." Ai said, confused.

"Not in that way Syo shouted. "D-Do you love me..?"

"I do." Syo smiled and kissed Ai, pushing him dwn onto his bed. Ai smiled into the kiss and switched their positions, not breaking apart. Just as his happened, Natsuki walked into the room. "Syo-chan! Ai-chan-senpai?!" He shouted very confused when he had noticed. Ai pulled away, climbed down the ladder and straightened his clothes.

"Yes Natsuki?"

"S-Since when?!" He grinned. "Aww! It's so cute! Rei-chan-senpai and Ittoki-kun will be so happy!" Ai smiled slightly at Syo thinking that they didn't really need to know that they were faking... At first.


	12. Reiji's Always Right!

_**AiXSyo – Reiji's always right.**_

 **Summary:** Everybody in the master course is on a trip, except Ai and Syo. What happens when they're left alone with only their feelings?

"Were going on a trip tomorrow!" Otoya shouted to Syo at dinner. "Me, Tokki and Rei-chan!"

"Cool." Syo smiled.

"We have a trip too, Ikki~" Ren said.

"And aren't Nacchan and Cesshi going somewhere for the weekend?"Reiji shouted happily.

"So it's just me that isn't going anywhere!?" Syo shouted

"I aren't either, midget." Ai mumbled.

"I have to stay here, for a whole weekend, alone, with you?!" Syo blushed.

"Unfortunately, yes." Ai said quietly.

"Aww!" Reiji shouted. "How cute!"

"How is that cute?!" Syo asked as his voice rose slightly.

"You and Ai-Ai will be here all alone, maybe somehow, you two can get a little… Closer~"

"Idiot! Why would tht happen?!" Syo shouted.

By dinnertime the next day, the only two left in the master course buildings were Ai and Syo. "Ai. Do I have to do schedules still..?" Syo mumbled tiredly.

"No. Nobody else is, you may as well too." Ai replied.

"Thankyou! So… Urgh… Do you want to… Do something together..? It's just us so…" Syo's face flushed red.

"Okay." Ai smiled and Syo's face flushed deeper.

"C-Cool! J-Just to be clear, this isn't a date!"

"I never said it was."

"Just for Kotobuki-senpai's weird imagination!"

"He isn't even here." Ai laughed slightly.

"S-Shut up!"

Later that night, they both went out to dinner, eating at a nearby restaurant. After this they just walked around. "Tonight has been surprisingly enjoyable, shorty." Ai said to Syo.

"I suppose it has!" Syo laughed. "Just stop calling me short!" Ai laughed.

"Whatever, shorty."

"Seriously!" They soon got back to the master course building and went back to their dorm. "Hey, wanna watch a film?" Syo suggested. "Well, that is if I don't have to sleep as early as usual."

"Okay. I will allow you to stay awake past the scheduled time as the others aren't here…" Ai said emotionlessly. "What is it we will be watching?"

"Uhh… I've only got the prince of fighting!"

"You've seen I multiple times, how is it you still like it?"

"It's just a really good film! And Hyuuga-sensei just pulls me in!" Syo laughed.

"I see." Ai looked at Syo's face, it was full of admiration and happiness. "What is it like..? To be human..?" Ai looked to the floor.

"Wha..? Ai?"

"I… I can't feel like you can…" Ai sighed.

"Well…" Syo looked at Ai's face. "I don't really know how to explain."

"Could you at least help with emotions?"

"Okay." Syo sat in thought for a while. "You know basics like happiness and sadness right?" Ai nodded. "Well Anger is-"

"Something you feel a lot."

"Yeah, I suppose. It's like… You feel hot and just wan to shout."

"I see. I feel like that with Reiji."

"Uhm… Jealousy… It's uncomfortable… You just feel angry toward the person you're jealous of and can't stay calm, it's pretty similar to anger really." After a while of explaining many different emotions, Ai asked about one in particular.

"What about love..?" Syo was shocked, he couldn't think straight and his face flushed a bright red.

"Well… L-love's like happiness… But better! You feel so much at once and its pretty confusing…" Syo sighed. "If you're with the person you love, you can't help but feel happy and a little nervous." He swallowed heavily and continued. "You just want to protect or hold the person who you love… Sometimes, you have trouble talking or your face goes red. Or random emotions like anger just happen."

"That sounds like you." Ai smiled.

"N-No! J-Just the anger part right?!"

"And some others…"

"A-Are there anymore you wanna know?"

"No… I understand what this feeling is now…"

"W-What feeli-" Syo was cut off by Ai's lips being pressed against his own. He was being pinned down to the sofa by the larger boy. The kiss slowly began to get more heated until Syo felt Ai's tongue press against his lips slightly. He opened them and their tongues danced together. The kiss was filled with the emotions of the two… Ai eventually pulled back, seeing how Syo was having difficulty breathing. Syo's face was now bright red as he stared into Ai's cyan eyes.

"I think I love you, Syo."

"I love you too…" Ai rested his head on Syo's chest and Syo tangled his hands in Ai's hair. "Dammit!" Syo broke the silence between them.

"What?"

"I hate how Reiji was right…" The two both laughed and fell asleep together, in each other's arms.


	13. Spin The Bottle!

_**Uta No Prince-Sama - SyoXAi – Spin The Bottle**_

 **Summary:** Reiji gets a crazy Idea to play spin the bottle, what will happen when Syo gets jealous of Ai kissing Ren..?

All the members of QUARTET NIGHT and STARISH were gathered together in one of the practise rooms, each no clue why they were there. "Listen up people!" Reiji shouted "I know you're confused why we're here but were all too stressed! So let's play a game!" Ranmaru gave Reiji a death stare. "I'm not playing! It's probably something stupid like 7 minutes in heaven with you Reiji!" He shouted with a vein popping in his forehead.

"It's not! It's actually Spin the bottle! 7 Minutes in heaven would have been fun... Oh well!" Reiji said whilst pulling a bottle from behind his back. Most of the others got confused yet weren't bothered by the game yet it caused Ranmaru to get angrier but he eventually gave up trying to stop Reiji's crazy antics. "What are the rules?" Ai asked calmly and emotionlessly, like always.

"Yay! Ai-Ai wants to play! No like you have a choice anyway!" Reiji shouted "Well, someone spins the bottle and whoever it lands on you have to kiss! And I won't stand for a peck, full on kissing Ai-Ai!"

"Sounds simple enough." Ai said.

"Let's get on with this so we can finish already!" Ranmaru shouted. STARISH were a little annoyed since they didn't get a say in whether to play the game or not but they played anyways.

"Who's going first?" Otoya asked a little worried that he would be chosen.

"I'll go." Ren said with a smirk.

"Okay!" Reiji shouted. Ren spun the bottle and after spinning for a while it landed on Ranmaru. "You're kidding me. I'm not kissing that idiotic pervert!" Ranmaru shouted in fury.

"Aww, Ranmaru-senpai, you can't say no." Ren said throwing a wink at Ranmaru.

"Urgh, fine! You're going to enjoy this you little pervert." Ren stood up and walked over to his senpai, kissing him straight on the lips, Ranmaru's face was blushing insanely and eventually Ren pulled away. Reiji cheered and Ranmaru blushed more. A few more people spun the bottle. Tokiya had to kiss Masato, Natsuki had to kiss Otoya and Reiji had to kiss Cecil. Then it got around to Syo, his face on fire as he spun it. It slowed and came to a stop pointing at his Cyan haired senpai, Ai. Syo's face flushed a deeper shade of red and he couldn't even look at the younger idol. "Go on Syo-chan!" Natsuki shouted pushing Syo into Ai. Syo looked up, seeing his face was only inches away from Ai's. He launched forward and their lips connected. Ai felt a strange feeling come over his whole body, like electricity. Syo pulled back and looked to the floor. "No Syo-chan! That was only a peck! Go again!" Reiji shouted and if it was possible, Syo's face flushed worse.

"N-No way!" Syo shouted.

"You can't decline Syo-chan."

"F-fine..." Syo looked back up at Ai and Ai pushed their lips together a second time, the feeling from before returning to him. Syo eventually melted into the kiss, not understanding why he was enjoying it. He licked Ai's lip and Ai opened his mouth to let Syo's tongue inside. Syo licked almost every inch of Ai's mouth and their tongues danced together. Lost in the moment the two forgot where they were. "Ahem!" Ren cleared his throat to the two youngest idols' attention, his plan failing. Eventually Syo needed to breathe so he pulled away, blushing insanely. "Whoa! We wanted a kiss not a make-out session!" Reiji shouted. A light pink tint was apparent on Ai's face.

"Well that was unexpected..." Masato said calmly.

"You looked like you enjoyed that, O'chibi-chan." Ren said smirking.

"S-Shut up." Syo stuttered.

"Ai-Ai's go!" Reiji shouted and Ai nodded. He spun the bottle and it landed on Ren. Ren smirked and looked at Syo, whose face was still red from the previous kiss. Ai sat still not bothering to move to go and kiss Ren. Ren stood up, walked over to Ai and kissed him, his tongue immediately gaining entrance to Ai's mouth. Ai wondered why this kiss didn't feel the same as the one with Syo. Syo sat watching in horror, he didn't understand why he felt so angry with Ren, He just couldn't stand someone else kissing Ai. He stood up, grabbed Ai's hand and swiftly exited the room. "We all knew that was going to happen" Ren said with a smirk.

"You enjoyed that kiss too much, idiot." Masato said, his face a light pink.

"Jealous Masa?"

"Of course not."

 _-With Ai And Syo-_

"Where are we going?" Ai asked as Syo pretty much dragged him along. No reply came from the shorter idol, he just stayed silent, too embarrassed to talk. "Syo?" Ai asked again, still no reply. "Shorty? Answer me. What was that about?"

"I-I-I..." Syo's words wouldn't even come out right, he continued on his path to their room, where they could talk. He eventually got there and they both stepped inside, Ai shutting the door after him. "I- Umm I couldn't stand to see him kiss you..." Syo muttered and Ai had a slight smile on his face.

"You know that was the aim of the game, I could not decline."

"Was that what ours was..?"

"Yours was different."

"Different?" Ai nodded and Syo looked down, his face bright red once again. "H-How..?"

"It's unexplainable. Yours made me feel strange. I'm no good with feelings, as you know." Syo looked up and saw Ai's face had a pink tint, this made him smile. "Shall we go back to the others?"

"C-Can we stay here a bit longer..?"

"I don't mind, midget."

"I'm older than you! Respect me!" Syo shouted, irritated at Ai's comment. When he calmed down, he noticed Ai staring at him. 'Has he always been this perfect..?' Syo thought, getting a proper look at Ai's face. His thoughts caused him to blush insanely and he looked back to the floor. Ai lifted his arm and tilted Syo's chin upwards and pulled their faces together, their lips meeting once again. Just like the previous two times, Ai felt the strange feeling again. He forced his tongue into Syo's mouth, exploring the inside. Eventually Syo had to breathe again and pulled away, their faces still close together. He leant his head against Ai's chest, hiding his reddening face. "Syo?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"What is this feeling..?" Syo smiled into Ai's chest and wrapped his arms around him.

"Maybe love..."


	14. Truth Or Dare!

_**AiXSyo – Truth or Dare**_

 **Summary:** __Reiji decides to play Truth or Dare and Ren knows about Syo's crush on his senpai, Syo was wrong in thinking the game couldn't end well.

"I'm bored! Let's play a game!" An energetic brunette shouted as the boys of QUARTET NIGHT and STARISH were in the sitting room after a meeting.

"No." Ranmaru said sternly.

"Why not Ran-Ran?!" Reiji pouted.

"Yeah! Lets play Kurosaki-senpai!" Otoya shouted and Reiji smiled.

"Okay! We're playing!" Reiji shouted happily and Ai sighed.

"What game, Reiji?" Ai asked

"Umm... Truth or da-" Reiji shouted.

"Hell no!" Syo interrupted.

"Why O'chibi? Worried your secret feelings for Ai-senpai will come out?" Ren teased

"I-I don't like Ai!" Syo shouted, red faced.

"Hm~ Lets just play!" Reiji shouted attempting to hide a smirk.

"Urgh. Fine." Syo gave up and agreed. Everyone sat down in a circle on the floor.

"Okay! We'll start with Ren!" Reiji shouted happily. "Truth or dare?!"

"Hmm~ A dare~ I'll start this off interesting."

"Act like a kitty!" Reiji shouted and Ren smirked leaning over to Masato, licking his face and purring seductively into his ear.

"Stop this Jinguji." Masato said sternly. Ren sat and mewed loudly before Reiji decided it was somebody else's go.

"Ran-Ran! Your go! Truth or Dare!?" Ranmaru sighed.

"Truth." He said before instantly regretting his decision.

"You like kitties, Kurosaki-senpai. Did you like me being a kitty~?" Ren purred.

"Pervert. I didn't."

"My go!" Reiji shouted. "A dare!"

"Stay quiet until it gets to Ai's go." Ranmaru suggested and Reiji nodded before pouting.

"Tokki!" Otoya shouted. "Truth or dare?!"

"Truth." Tokiya said.

"Did you like acting as a women for Masa that time~" Ren asked.

"It was an interesting experience yet I cannot say I enjoyed it."

"Hmm, shame, Masa did~" Ren teased the blue haired boy next to him before earning a hit on the head and going quiet.

"Otoyan!" Reiji shouted before Ranmaru punched him in the arm.

"Quiet." He said making Reiji silence immediately.

"Dare!" Otoya shouted.

"Confess to Ringo-sensei!" Syo shouted whilst laughing to himself. Reiji punched Ranmaru before he spoke.

"Good luck Otoyan!" He burst into laughter before Otoya set out to find the pink male. He eventually found him a practice room, singing. "Ringo-senseii!" He shouted.

"Otoyan!" Ringo shouted before hugging the red head. "What's wrong?"

"R-Ringo-sensei... I like you!" Otoya's face was as red as his hair, even if he didn't like the sensei, it was still embarrassing.

"Aww! Otoyaaaannn~! That's so cute!" Ringo hugged Otoya again even tighter. "But I'm with Hyuuga! I'm so sorry Otoyan!" After about 20 minutes of being hugged almost to death, Otoya made his way back to everybody.

"How did it go?" Syo laughed.

"He almost hugged me to death! Aaaannnddd he's with Hyuuga-sensei!" Syo's face dropped.

"H-Hy-Hyuuga-sensei?!" He almost shouted.

"Well, Ringo-sensei is very womanly~" Ren said.

"Let's finish the game! I've given up on Ran-Ran's dare! It was silly anyway! Syo-chaann~" Reiji shouted. Syo went through a stage of mental panic as either way, Ren was going to make something happen with Ai and he knew it.

"D-da - no! Truth..." Syo shouted.

"Hmm~ Which senpai do you like, Syo-chan~?" Ren asked. Syo's face turned bright red as he glanced at Ai. He looked to the floor trying to avoid eye contact with anybody. He could feel everyone staring at him.

"So, Syo-chan~!" Reiji shouted.

"Come on Syo-chan~!"Natsuki shouted. "I'm sure everybody knows anyway!"

"Because that's helpful!" Syo snapped. "Fine! I like Ai! Happy now!?" Syo's face was bright red as everyone cheered for him. Ai sat looking confused.

"Why is everybody making a big deal over Syo liking me? Do you not believe us to be friends?" Ai said emotionlessly and Reiji burst out laughing.

"Not like that Ai-Ai!" Reiji shouted. "Syo chan really likes you, like more than a friend~!"

"S-Shut up!" Syo shouted.

"I see." A light pink blush covered Ai's cheeks and he smiled slightly.

"Ai-Ai?! You smiled?!" Reiji looked shocked.

"I did? I didn't notice." Ai said emotionlessly again before Reiji smirked.

"Well, it's your go Ai-Ai~!"

"Dare?" Reiji smirked wider and Otoya smiled, knowing what his Senpai was going to say.

"Kiss the person left of you!" Reiji shouted, gesturing to Syo.

"E-E-Ehh?!" Syo blushed. "N-No way!" Ai smiled once again.

"Ai-Ai smiled again!"

"Again? I once again didn't notice..."

"Well, go on Ai-Ai! Kiss him!" A small blush covered Ai's cheeks as he leant down to kiss Syo.

"H-Hey! S-sto- mmm" Syo's words slurred as Ai connected their lips. After a while, Syo finally relaxed and wrapped his arms around Ai's neck. Not daring to take it any further because of where they were, Ai pulled away and smiled again.

"Oooh~" Reiji laughed.

"So kawaii~!" Natsuki shouted.

"We should leave o'chibi and Ai-senpai alone for now~" Ren said.

"S-Shut up..!" Syo shouted, his face red.

"Lets just end this stupid game." Ranmaru said an everyone agreed, leaving Ai and Syo to go to their dorm, Natsuki stayed away to leave them on their own. Syo got to the dorm and slumped down on the sofa, hiding his face in his knees as he pulled them to his chest. "What's wrong, Syo?" Ai asked.

"You probably only did that because of the dare..." Syo mumbled.

"I did. But that doesn't mean I felt nothing whilst kissing you." Ai sat next to Syo on the sofa and lifted Syo's head from his knees, placing a soft kiss to his lips. Syo's face flushed bright red once again.

"S-So you actually... Like me..?" Syo mumbled.

"I do." Ai leant in for another kiss, this time taking it further. Ai let his tongue wonder around Syo's mouth and Syo did the same. Eventually Syo needed to breathe so he disconnected their lips and rested his head on Ai's chest, panting. Ai sat once again, unconsciously smiling to himself.


	15. You Really Do Look Cute!

_**AiXSyo – You really do look cute.**_

 **Summary:** Natsuki tries to get Syo in a new dress before his glasses fall off. When Natsuki comes back, he spots Ai...

"Natsuki! Get the hell away from me! I aren't wearing that!" Syo shouted as he ran away from the tall blonde who held a short, frilly, lilac dress.

"But Syo-chaaaan~!" Natsuki shouted sadly. "You're so cute and nobody else would fit this dress..." Natsuki's face went from a happy smile to a sad frown. Syo hesitantly approached him, being immediately grabbed when he was in arms reach.

"N-Natsuki! Get off me!" Syo shouted, his face almost steaming with anger.

"Nope! You'll wear this~" Natsuki pinned Syo down and took off his shirt, Syo coming very close to slapping Natsuki. Then his glasses fell straight off his face and onto Syo's bare chest.

"Shit." Syo mumbled as he was about to grab the glasses but got stopped by Satsuki forcing his hands above his head..

"Hmm. A half naked Syo, right under me. What should I do, I wonder?" Satsuki said staring at Syo with a sadistic smirk.

"S-Satsuki! No! Get off! I'm with Ai! Get off me!" Syo started kicking and struggling under the much stronger male. Satsuki leant down; the dress that Natsuki was holding lay on the floor in a lilac bundle. He connected their lips, his tongue immediately entering the smaller's mouth. Syo struggled as much as he could and tried to push Satsuki off but he failed, he had started to become breathless and light headed from lack of air just before Satsuki disconnected their lips and sunk his teeth into Syo's neck. Syo suddenly found his voice and shouted as loud as he could. "Help! Help me! Ai! Someb-!" He was silenced by Satsuki as his tongue once again found its way don Syo's throat. Soon after this, Ai had dashed into the room. "Syo? What's-" He stopped talking when he noticed Syo pinned down by Satsuki, who soon noticed the Senpai's presence. Ai and Satsuki's eyes locked as Ai snatched the glasses, with Syo's help, and forced them onto the tall blonde's face. Natsuki blinked twice and looked confused for a moment before noticing the bundled dress and the cyan-haired boy in the room. "Ai-chan-senpai! You can wear this!" Syo, now sitting up with his shirt back on and his neck covered, let out a quiet but audible giggle before getting a glare off Ai and stopping.

"I'm sorry Natsuki but I am busy."

"No you aren't! Please Ai-chan-senpai?! Please, please, please!"

" Fine." Syo smiled and almost laughed. Natsuki went to unbutton Ai's shirt before Ai glared at him. "I can do that myself." Syo blushed at the thought of Ai topless but soon snapped out of it when he saw his boyfriend in the dress Natsuki had brought. He burst out into a fit of laughter that was ended by Ai sighing, loudly and glaring at him."You look so cute Ai-chan-senpai! I think I've forgotten something... I'm going to try and find it!" Natsuki ran out of the room leaving Ai and Syo alone.

"Where's he-"Ai went to ask being cut off by Syo answering immediately.

"Don't ask..." Ai went to take off the dress to be stopped by Syo. "I wouldn't do that... He's coming back." Ai nodded.

"Are you alright?" Ai asked looking at Syo.

"I'm fine... It's not the first time he's done that..." Syo looked down. "It's good you came when you did... Thanks." Ai smiled.

"Its fine. I shall be more careful now, knowing he can do that..."

"You're not angry? He kissed me..."

"It wasn't your fault, its fine." Syo looked up at Ai and burst out into laughter again. "Really?" Syo calmed down a little, trying not to explode into laughter again.

"Sorry, it's just... It suits you!" He laughed loudly for the last time before calming. "You look cute."

"Whatever. I'm taking this off."

"You really do." Syo leant up and kissed Ai. It didn't last long before he burst into laughter again.

"Just stop." Ai began to blush and he started to undo the buttons on the dress, changing back into his clothes.

"He'll be back soon, be ready." Syo giggled. "You really did look cute." Ai smiled, giving up arguing and connected their lips again. It lasted much longer before Natsuki ran into the room and interrupted.

"I found it! A head band!" Natsuki realized that Ai wasn't wearing the dress anymore. "Ai-chan-senpai, why aren't you wearing it..? I didn't even get a picture." Syo exploded with laughter again.

"Good luck." He whispered into Ai's ear, laughing again.


	16. Halloween!

_**AiXSyo – Halloween~**_

"Why should I have to wear that?!" A small blonde boy shouted to his taller best friend.

"Because you'll look so cute, Syo-chan!" Natsuki replied.

"It's Halloween! I'm supposed to be scary!" Syo shouted although he did think he was scary in the dress, he wasn't wearing it.

"But Syo-chan-"

"No. Way."

"Please~?" Natsuki was almost begging Syo to wear a short frilly pink dress that he had chosen for their Halloween party in which he thought the smaller boy looked very cute yet Syo thought he looked stupid.

"No way!" Syo shouted loudly attracting the attention of his cyan haired senpai who looked at them both with a glare.

"What is all this shouting about?" He asked emotionlessly.

"He wants me to wear this!" Syo shouted, gesturing to the piece of horror that Natsuki was grinning happily at.

"Just wear it and shut up, shorty."

"I'm not wearing it!"

"Then how about I extend your schedules?"

"No! Please Ai! I don't wanna wear it..!" Syo started at Ai, hoping his senpai would be nice to him for a change and target Natsuki.

"Fine. Natsuki, please Allow Syo to choose his attire for the party."

"But Ai-chan-Senpai! He looks super cute! You want to see Syo-chan cute, right?!" A slight blush formed on Ai's cheeks.

"Syo always looks cute Natsuki. End of this discussion." Ai walked out of the room, silently cursing himself for saying such an embarrassing thing.

Back in the room, Syo was stood in shock at what Ai had said yet he was unconsciously smiling to himself.

"Syo-chan!" Natsuki shouted, snapping Syo out of his trance. "So you like Ai-chan-Senpai~?"

"N-No!" Syo shouted.

"Okay – Whatever you say~" Natsuki grinned. "What are you wearing now then?! How about this witch costume?!"

"No!"

"But Syo-chan you'll look so cute!"

"Fine. It's better than the dress but if anyone asks, I'm a wizard!"

"Yay~!" Natsuki hugged Syo before being pushed away very quickly.

"I wonder what Ai's going as…" Syo thought out loud.

"He's going as a fairy! Rei-chan wants Quartet night dressed Peter Pan style!"

"How cute…" Syo thought out loud again before slamming his hands over his mouth. "I-I mean how stupid!"

"Okay Syo-chan." Natsuki smiled.

The day passed quickly and soon it was time for their Halloween party. When Ai, Natsuki and Syo entered the room, it was already full of people from the master course yet STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT stood out to them straight away. After a while of dancing, socializing and Otoya attempting to scare Tokiya and Tokiya just pushing Otoya away mumbling about how his devil outfit wasn't scary at all, Syo found his eyes wondering to Ai and being unable to look away. He was scared that Ai would turn around, notice him and add to his schedules yet when he did turn around, none of that happened. He was met with a smiling face and a slight blush on the younger's cheeks. Syo began to panic when he noticed Ai walk over to him. "May I ask why you are staring at me Syo?" He asked.

"I… Ano…" Syo mumbled, unable to think of an excuse.

"Is it because I called you cute earlier?"

"A little…"

"Well, I was only stating the truth."

"I-I'm not cute!" Syo almost shouted.

"You are." Ai smiled before a slightly intoxicated Reiji pushed Ai's back so his lips landed directly onto Syo's. After a while of intense blushing and wide eyes, the two melted into the kiss, wrapping their arms around each other's backs whilst Reiji stood, proud of what he had done. Ai soon pulled back, smiling again. "You know, you don't look scary at all in that witch outfit."

"It's a wizard outfit!"

"You're still cute."

* * *

 **A/N -**

Just a short little one-shot that I was requested on Halloween so I could only get it written and done today!

Its not very good but Thankyou very machacha for reading! ^-^

Review/ Request/ Favorite/ Follow!

Happy Belated Halloween! Matene~


	17. Christmas - Secret Santa's

AiXSyo - Christmas! – Secret Santa

"Why do I gotta get him?!" A small blonde shouted to a taller brunette.  
"It's a good opportunity for you to confess, Syo-chan! Think about it, you really like it and its no good if you don't tell him soon. He may be an android but you can't leave it too long or his feeling might fade away…" Reiji said quietly to a no longer angry Syo.  
"F-Fine… What do I do though..?" He mumbled.  
"I'm sure you'll figure it out! Oh, I haven't given Ai-Ai you as his secret Santa or I'm sure he would've confessed to you, too!" Syo looked shocked.  
"W-Wait… He likes me?!"  
"Syo-chan… I let it slip twice and you only just realized?!" Reiji laughed.  
"Shut up! But really, does he..?"  
"Of course Syo-chan!" Syo blushed and left Reiji's room to go back to his home.

After hours of thinking, even past his scheduled sleeping time, he couldn't think of a single thing to put into a present that could confess to Ai and Christmas was only a week away! He rolled around on his bed knowing that he won't wake Natsuki as he wasn't there. This also attracted the attention of his senpai, who he thought to be sleeping. "Syo." Ai said, a stern tone apparent in his voice.  
"W-What?" Syo replied, slightly scared as to what punishment he'd receive for being awake past his scheduled time.  
"Why aren't you sleeping?"  
"I-I can't…" Syo didn't lie completely, he had tried to sleep yet his thoughts kept returning to his senpai and confessing.  
"Me neither." Ai said slightly quieter than before – Syo almost didn't hear. Syo turned over in his bed once again and faced Ai's side of the room. He couldn't see his taller senpai from where he slept but he heard the sound of moving sheets and wondered what he was up to. Syo also wondered why it was Ai couldn't sleep, if he was an android, caouldnt he just shut himself down? Soon, Ai was sitting at the end of Syo's bed, the small blonde both scared and confused as to why he was there.  
"W-Why are you there?" Syo asked.  
"I wish for some company and since you're also awake, I thought you wouldn't mind. I can go back to bed if you don't want me to interrupt whatever you were doing." Ai replied and Syo's face flushed a little red as his thoughts drifted back to confessing. He could do it now. He could just lean forward and kiss his senpai – it would be fine since he liked him too, right?  
By the time that Ai had decided to go back to bed and attempt to sleep, Syo hadn't managed to confess. He was partly glad that he didn't as now he could do it in a romantic and memorable way yet he still had to think of the perfect gift…

The next day, Syo had decided to use some of his free time to shop. He had decided that whatever he gets Ai doesn't matter, he'll write a note that will confess for him! Since its secret Santa, Ai wouldn't know it was him yet he was going to place subtle hints that he hoped his senpai would decode from the letter. Just in case his first plan failed, he'll include a meeting place where he can confess to Ai instead. Syo was thinking about his plan and as he was walking around, he begun to smile at himself – excited to finally get these feelings off of his chest and maybe gain the most adorable boyfriend possible in the process. Suddenly, he stopped smiling. He stood in shock in front of a window as he spotted the perfect gift for Ai. It was a locket, a small 'A' engraved onto its silver casing and Syo thought it fit Ai perfectly. Inside of this locket, he was planning to hide the note therefore it isn't too obvious when he first opens the gift. A large grin formed on Syo's face as he entered the shop. He had paid for the gift and even had it gift-wrapped in cyan paper and a pale purple ribbon. A slight sigh of relief escaped from his mouth as he placed the box carefully into his bag and returned to his dorm.

"Secret Santa time!" Reiji shouted loudly. It was now Christmas day, the snow was falling heavily outside and the members of STARISH and Quartet Night were having a little Christmas party. First they were exchanging their gifts, Reiji acting like a child as each was handed around the room. STARISH opened theirs first, going in order of their letters. Natsuki was overly happy with the Piyo plush he had received. Tokiya got a purple scarf; clearly somebody didn't know what to buy for the boy. Cecil got a black cat figure to which he was amused by. Ren got darts, Otoya got guitar stickers, Syo got a purple fedora and Masato received a calligraphy set. None were too disappointed with their secret Santa's, especially Syo who hadn't stopped smiling since he opened it. It was then Quartet Night's turn to open their presents. Reiji was first as he couldn't wait! He had received a small teddy bear that held maracas. Ranmaru had gotten a cat plush. He glared at Reiji and tried to hide the happiness on his face as he stared at the small tabby cat. Camus had received a box of pastries that he hardly waited before polishing the box off. Ai opened his gift last, Syo had attempted to hide the fear in his face as Ai pulled the silver necklace from the box. As he inspected its design, he glanced at Syo knowing straight away who it was that gave it to him. A slight blush covered his cheeks as he placed the locket back into the box to wear later. The 11 boys made their way to the kitchen to eat their Christmas breakfast.

Later that night, everybody had gone back to their dorms to contact family members or gone out for a while. Ai and Syo were alone in their dorm since Natsuki was out meeting somebody from a photo-shoot he had been to. "Syo." Ai blushed.

"Yeah?" Syo replied worried slightly.

"Thankyou… For the gift."

"How did you know it was me?!"

"It was quite obvious with the way you were looking at me as I opened the box." Ai smiled and Syo's face flushed.

"S-So… Have you looked inside..?"

"No. It's a locket, wouldn't it be empty?"

"N-No…"

"Hm?" Ai picked up the box from his desk and carefully took out the locket from inside. He pressed lightly on a small button to open it up and a small roll of white paper fell from the inside. Ai read it, his face getting redder and redder as he continued. "Syo..?" Ai placed the locket down. "Y-You love me..?" Syo's face flushed a deep red as he climbed down from his bed to sit on the sofa.

"Y-Yeah…" Ai moved from his computer chair to the sofa, next to Syo.

"I… Love you too." Syo looked slightly shocked. When Reiji had told him, he thought he was lying to make him actually confess, not back out.

"Y-You do..?"

"I do." Ai smiled slightly as Syo's face grew much redder as Ai got closer and closer to his face, connecting their lips. The kiss lasted a while before Syo pulled away.

"You know… Reiji set us up." Syo mumbled.

"For once, I'm glad he got involved." Ai smiled.

"Me too." Ai wrapped his arms around Syo and rested his head in the crook of Syo's neck.

"Merry Christmas, Syo." He mumbled.

"I love you…" Syo replied

"I love you too."

 **A/N –**

MERRY CHRISTMAS I GIFT YOU SOME AI-AI AND SYO-CHAN FLUFF.

I'm also back now! Got Can I love you currently being written and it will be posted probably sometime next month since I have seasonal one-shot plans, just like this one.

I was gonna post this Christmas day then I realized, only I'm sad enough to read fan fiction on Christmas day so I'll post it now. XD

I ate so much pocky whilst writing this – I think that's all I have for Christmas. I'm gonna turn into a pocky monster I think…

Oh! I played a new game – Requested by my brother aggeeesss ago and as I was playing, I changed to the original Japanese voices to hear the beautiful voice of Hiro-tan! I got so excited that I couldn't concentrate and my fancy hat guy died XD

Well, if you liked it, Follow, Favourite, review and request!

Next up is a cute new year's one-shot of course!

Thankyou very machacha for reading – Matene!


	18. New Year Confessions

**AiXSyo – New Years Confessions.**

"I-I love you!" A small blonde boy shouted to nobody. 'That's not right... Ugh! How do I say this!?' He thought to himself afterwards. 'We leave for this trip tomorrow its almost new years! I need to tell him soon...' He continued to think to himself. The members of STARISH and Quartet Night were going on a vacation the next day to spend the new year period on a break, away from media and fans. Syo was also planning on confessing to his senpai... He'd loved him since he first saw him, it was cheesy and cliché but true... "Dammit!" He cursed to himself. "Ai..." He whispered almost silently before throwing himself onto the soft leather sofa of their dorm.

"It's so close!"  
"I can see the ocean!"  
"Uwaa Kawaii tori-chan!" The members of STARISH were enjoying the views from the plane and each was excited to start their New Year vacation. Reiji stood from his seat and sat next to Syo who was in deep thought.  
"Are you okay, Syo-Chan?" He asked happily.  
"Yeah... I just haven't found a way too... Yanno... Confess yet..." Syo mumbled.  
"You can do it, Syo-Chan!" Reiji grinned. "How about after dinner tonight, you take him for a walk on the beach and tell him then!?" Syo smiled slightly.  
"That's a good idea."  
"Then do it! I forgot to mention too, you're in the same room as Ai-Ai!"  
"Eh!?" Syo blushed and Reiji left the seat to go to his own. 'Dammit! I thought I could get away for a while...' He thought to himself, sighing and brushing his hand backwards through his hair.

A few hours later, the 11 boys were sat outside eating dinner. Whilst they ate, Syo sat fidgeting. His face was bright red and he hardly ate a thing. Every now and then, he would glance at his cyan haired senpai and look away quickly. The dinner then ended quickly and Syo sighed. As the rest of the group stood, Syo calmed himself and gained the courage to go over to Ai. Reiji saw him slowly walk over to him and gave him a thumbs up of encouragement. "A-Ai..?" Syo mumbled quietly.  
"Yes?" Ai replied, confused. He smiled slightly at how flushed Syo's face was and how cute he looked.  
"Can I... T-talk to you..?"  
"Of course. What is it?" Ai and Syo walked off from their group.  
"Its just..." Syo blushed more and began to fidget once again. "I-I-I-I..." The more he attempted to speak, the more he stuttered. Ai was confused at first but he slowly began to understand.

"Spit it out, shor-"

"I l-love you..!" Ai smiled as the words left Syo's mouth. He took a step closer to the blushing mess and wrapped his arms around the smaller's waist. He moved his face closer to Syo's. Just as their lips were about to touch, a panicked red head ran over to them.

"Syo-chan!" The two boys pulled back as quickly as possible, Ai's face even flushed slightly.

"What?!" Syo shouted in reply.

"Nacchan he's Satsuki!" Syo panicked and ran off with Otoya leaving Ai alone on the beach. He sighed and sat down staring out into the ocean. He lay his head in his hands and smiled to himself, only thoughts of the small blonde boy were in his head.

"Finally…" Syo sighed as he placed the glasses onto Natsuki's face. He said goodbye to Otoya, leaving their room and making his way towards his own. He entered the small cabin room and threw himself down onto his bed. "I guess Ai isn't back… Dammit I finally told him too." He lay back and touched his fingers to his lips slightly. "We were so close…" He smiled before going to change and getting into bed.

The next day was New Years Eve, the two groups spent their days relaxing, swimming and talking. Ai and Syo didn't make any contact at all. Both acted like the other didn't exist. Each would stare at the other for a while before turning away quickly. Reiji had picked up on this and decided, as the others had left to celebrate New Year's, that he would force them to talk to each other. As the groups entered the room where Reiji held a party, Ai and Syo couldn't enter. The two boys sat on the beach together, both being unable to say a word to the other in fear of embarrassing themselves. They both stared out to the sea, slightly scared to look in the other's direction. Ai broke the silence by talking first. "Syo…"

"Y-Yeah…" He blushed slightly.

"We can't just sit here, we were about to ki-"

"I know!" Syo flushed bright red. "D-Don't say it out loud…" Ai smirked.

"Why Syo-chan~ It was only a kiss."

"S-Shut up! We didn't even get that far…" Syo looked to the floor. "I finally managed to confess and Satsuki messed it up…"

"How long have you been trying?"

"Remember when we had one-on-one? I stood awkwardly and couldn't dance right, you helped me and then I just stuttered, ran out of the room?" Ai continued looking at Syo waiting for him to finish. "That was the first time I tried… I failed, obviously." Ai smiled and laughed slightly. "Then there was about five times after that…" Ai looked slightly confused, more disbelief. He didn't think Syo actual loved him that much… He didn't even know until yesterday…

"Syo…" He mumbled, catching the shorter's attention.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." He said as he leant over and connected their lips. As Syo closed his eyes, colourful bangs exploded into the sky. Blue, Purple, pink… He smiled into the kiss as he realized it was New Year and he had spent it kissing the one he loved. As Ai pulled back, he kissed Syo's forehead and mumbled again. "Happy new year." Syo smiled. He had heard that whatever you were doing on new year's was what would happen the next year, he hoped this to be true so he could be with Ai forever…

 **A/N-**

A little late but HAPPY NEW YEARS! I planned to post this much earlier than this but that didn't happen XD

Its exam time for me soon so there's a lot of revision I gotta be doing! Sorry if I don't post that much from now on, I'll try!

Also, good luck to my person with her mock exams this week! ^-^ (Don't think me strange, I don't just own a person – She calls herself that! XD)

Well, thanks for reading guys! If you liked:

Follow/ Favourite/Request ad Review!

Byeee~~


	19. Teddy Bears

AiXSyo - Valentines - Teddy bears~

"Happy valentines day..." A small blonde whispered to his senpai as they were beginning their morning routine. As the two fumbled around, preparing themselves for the day, they exchanged excited glances. Although they were in a relationship, both were scared for people to find out, therefore they were in hiding. Today was special. It was valentines day and they had their opportunity to finally be a couple since their roommate, Natsuki, is on a shoot for the weekend. "I'm off now! I'll see you soon Syo-Chan, Ai-Chan!" Natsuki shouted after giving Syo a bone crushing hug.

"See ya!" Syo shouted. Natsuki closed the door behind him and like a flash, Syo was wrapped around Ai. "He took forever to go..!"

"I admit, he did take his time..." Ai leant down and kissed Syo's forhead making the smaller blush deeply. "Happy valentines day." Syo smiled after hearing those words and pulled away from Ai to grab his gift. Ai did the same and both exchanged their gifts. Syo handed Ai a sort of charm. It looked good quality embroidered with gold, pink and purple. "I-Its a good luck charm, for all those days you stay away from the dorms and I can't wish you luck..." Ai smiled.

"Thankyou, I love it." Ai pulled a large bear from his bed, it was the same colour as syo's hair and was wearing a pink and white fedora. "Here's yours. Since this is our first Valentine's, I had to research what would be the best gift."

"I love it, I'm a little old for teddies though!" Syo laughed.

"Do you want me to take it back?" Ai asked, worried his gift wasn't okay for Syo.

"No! No, its fine!" Syo held the bear looking directly at it and couldn't help but smile. He climbed up to his bed placing it on the pillow before climbing back down. "We better get going soon or people are gonna suspect - It's Valentines remember..." Syo blushed slightly before quickly pressing his lips against Ai's, "I-I love you. Thankyou for the bear..." Syo smiled shyly. Ai felt a wave of heat hit him once again. Whenever Syo told him he loved him - he always thought he was going to overheat...

"I love you too Syo." He managed to say without his systems crashing. "Lets go, then." He continued and both of them walked out of the room to grab breakfast.

"Morning, Ai-Ai! Happy Valentines day!" Reiji shouted.

"Idiot. It doesn't apply to any of us as we are forbidden to be in a relationship." Ai replied, attempting to be emotionless when he had stated a fact that brought him pain.

"Silly Ai-Ai. Dont you pay any attention to Shining!? You should know only Hetro couples are banned! How else do you think me and Otoyan are enjoying today as a couple!?"

"R-Rei-Chan!" Otoya blushed.

"Eh!? Otoya! You never told me" Syo shouted in pure suprise, he hadn't suspected a thing.

"We didn't want to be treated differently, Syo-Chan. Plus, if the fans found out! It would be a disaster for both groups!" Otoya replied. Syo nodded, he understood every word since him and Ai were hiding for the same reasons. Both groups finished their breakfasts quickly before going straight to work. Syo had kept a high energy throughout all of his practaces knowing that he was going to enjoy his night with Ai. They had planned the whole thing, now that they had two nights to be free from hiding. As soon as his schedules finished, he rushed back to his dorm and ordered in some food for himself and Ai. He knew his boyfriend would be later coming back so he ordered the food an hour before Ai would be back, giving it chance to arrive. Syo had sat on the sofa, he was watching The prince of fighting once again hugged closely to the bear. Without realizing, Syo had fallen asleep, the bear held tightly in his arms. Ai had come in around an hour later, Pizza in his hands. He walked in to the sound of the prince of fighting's credits rolling and a soft snore from the sofa. He smiled sweetly knowing straight away what had happened. He walked over and sat on his chair, looking at the small boy. The pizza was placed on the table, getting cold. He decided to wake up the sleeping boy. "Syo. Hey. Syo." Nothing. "Syo, the pizzas getting cold." Still nothing. "You're so cute..." Ai mumbled and a smile formed on Syo's face. "You weren't even sleeping were you?"

"Nope~ I woke up when you walked in." Syo sat up. "Sorry... I didnt even get the pizza."

"Its okay, Syo." Ai moved and sat next to his boyfriend. "Lets get this eaten." Ai smiled. Syo looked down to the bear in his hands and a pink blush spread across his cheeks. They two boys ate their food watching a film. Both enjoyed their valentines day before Syo fell asleep on Ai, hugged against the bear again. "Happy Valentines day, Syo." He whispered into his boyfriends unhearing ear before moving him into Ai's bed. Ai then changed and lay next to the sleeping boy faling asleep very quickly.

A/N-

Wow, I'm a few months late! XD Here! The latest One Shot! Another Valentines Fic uploaded soon since I was requested Twice!

I've been having little time for fanfiction since I've been revising so much... And I have a new singing group, I may be bad but its fun XD

Well anyways, if you enjoyed this then favourite, Follow, review, Request!


	20. It Won't Be The Last

AiXSyo - It won't be the last.

Syo remembers the day clearly... He thought nothing of it when it happened - Of course he'd be flushed, though! But now... Now, it doesn't leave his mind. It distracts his work, his free time and any time spent next to a certain cyan haired senpai. Yep, he remembers each tiny detail of the day their lips connected for the first time and Syo wishes and wishes that it won't be the last... Once again, the kiss had taken over his mind but this time, in a really inconvenient place...

"Syo! Stop spacing out. Why is it that you keep staring at me?" Ai, the cyan haired senpai, caught Syo's attention that was previously on the younger boy's lips.

"It's nothing Senpai! I didn't. Sleep enough! Yeah. I'm just pretty tired." Syo replied with an obvious. "I might go and get some air..."

"Would you like me to accompany you?"

"No!" Syo almost shouted, "Um, I'll be fine..." Syo almost ran out of the room and went to sit in the courtyard. The green grass hugged his feet and the soft breeze comforted him until he was comfortable enough to share his problems with nobody. "Why am I even still thinking about it? It was an accident anyway. He'd never mean it..." Syo rested his head against a tree trunk allowing his mind to wander back to that day...

~What happened!~

It was a concert, all the members were exhausted - Syo especially. They had taken a long time to prepare and were finally on their way back. Almost dead on his feet, Syo lazily pushed open the door to their dorm and went straight to the sofa. He hadn't bothered to change nor did he want to climb the steps to get to his bed. He was completely unaware of the soft breathing coming from the comfortable seat. He threw himself down onto the sofa to land on top of a sleeping Ai. Both were startled until Syo fell asleep onto of his senpai. Ai has struggled beneath the smaller's body and had managed to move without waking the boy, he knew idol lifestyle was hard, why would he want to wake him? As Ai had moved his head, so did Syo. A large shock came to the two when their lips had connected in a very awkward and sleepy kiss. Ai was questioning whether Syo was actually awake or still sleeping as his eyes began to widen more in shock. He had quickly pulled away when he got his head around the situation. Eventually, he managed to escape from Syo, without waking the boy (Or so he thought). Syo was awake for it all. He didn't want to show Ai that though, he wanted them to forget about it and not mention it again - which he knew Ai would if he thought he was sleeping...

"I wonder if Ai remembers?" Syo thought, much to his demise, out loud.

"If I remember what, Syo?" Ai had come out from behind another tree, making Syo jump in surprise.

"N-N-Nothing!"

"Syo. I've noticed a serious change in your behavior. We cannot be alone together anymore and I wish to know why. I have questioned the others about my thoughts and they have also witnessed the same yet only when you are with me. Have I done something to you?"

"Ai. You haven't done anything. It's just something from the past that I wanna forget."

"Why does it involve me? What have I done in your past?"

"It was a stupid accident. But... I just can't stop thinking about it..." Syo looked to the floor, his face flushed a deep red as a look of shock his Ai's face.

"You were awake, weren't you? You remember what happened."

"Yeah... And I can't forget it..."

"You need to be aware that it was an accident, Syo. That I never meant for it to happen. I didn't want to wake you but as I tried to move, so did you..." Ai's face flushed slightly.

"Do you... Still think about it..?" Syo looked up at Ai, staring deeply into his cyan eyes.

"More often than I want to." Ai avoided Syo's stare, it was the first time he had ever felt these emotions when talking to Syo...

"W-What's that supposed to mean..? Did you... Like it..?" Syo was no longer staring at Ai but fiddling with the grass by his legs. Ai had moved to sit next to him, both mindlessly staring into space.

"I did. I know that it is wrong and that as a robot, I cannot love yet I... I really did. I spent a long time after that wishing that... It wouldn't be the last time." Syo's face was beet red and he knew Ai was also blushing alongside him. He didn't know what to say to Ai after hearing that... "Syo?"

"S-Sorry. I just... Feel the same." He smiled awkwardly. "I just didn't know how to say it."

"You're adorable," Ai mumbled as he felt his heart rate increase rapidly. He lifted his hand to follow the beats. "Why? Why only when you're around me does this happen?" Syo was shocked and embarrassed worse than ever.

"Ai, that's embarrassing..!" Ai chuckled.

"Ahh, I apologize. You have a lot to teach me about human emotions..."

"W-We can do that... Together..."

"You'll teach me?"

"Of course..." Syo smiled happily. He leaned forwards and pressed his lips to Ai's cheek. Ai blushed deeply.

"W-What w-was that? Why am I s-stumbling over my words? What did you just do to me?"

"That was embarrassment Ai. Calm down it was only a peck!" Syo grinned. "If that got you reacting like that then how would you react to a real kiss, again." Syo laughed loudly and Ai pouted slightly.

"Please, do not tease me. You're enjoying this much too much, Syo!" The two continued to sit, laugh and talk on the grass, both teasing the other and growing closer with every blow of the wind...

 **A/N-  
** Hi, guys! It's been a while haha! Well, here's one request I got a while ago! I'm working on another story as well as planning the next 'Can I Love You?' installment! Sorry, it's been so long since I've written! I keep getting sudden urges to write then it gets abandoned..!  
I hope you like it! If you do, Favourite, follow, review and request!  
Like I say, I have a few more planned and hopefully, I won't disappear for a while again haha!  
Until next time! Bye, guys! Thankyou very machacha for reading!


	21. In Deep

Ai had known Syo for a few weeks now. They had made friends on their first day of high school, just four of them; Ai, Syo, Natsuki and another boy. He had always been slightly jealous of Syo just from the way he spoke, his charismatic and confident nature made him the centre of attention and liked by everybody. Just from the first day Ai had some attraction to the small blonde boy, he wanted to be just like him or maybe be with him... Yet he could never do that. He had been together with Kenshi for a while now, he knew his uncle and he was the only person that treated Ai well. Eventually their friendship moved to the next level and they got together. That was until a week ago, anyways. Kenshi now had a girlfriend. He didn't need Ai or want him, leaving Ai alone for good. His new friends Syo, Natsuki, Reiji and Otoya had managed to pull Ai out of his shell, making him feel needed and wanted once more. The main person who did this was Syo. He was very close to the people in his group, not caring how far into Ai's personal space he got. Not caring how far into Ai's mind he got... So here he is, a completely emotionless, robot-like, cyan haired boy who is confused on what he feels for his new friend. The situation wouldn't seem so bad if Syo didn't constantly flirt with Otoya and Otoya so obviously flirt back! It hurt and he didn't know why. His eyes would always wonder to the beautiful face that was Syo's. He couldn't force his eyes away when Syo did one of his brightest smiles. He didn't know what to do when Syo sometimes hugged him or did anything close to flirting. He tried his best to not be obvious and do to Syo what Syo did to him but this resulted in the two getting painfully close and Ai beginning to panic. He had to admit, he was in deep for a boy he hardly knew and that had to change...

5 weeks ago-

"Maybe I should sing this, Natsuki?" The small blonde mumbled being overheard by Ai.

"You should. It is a very good song, range seems to be perfect for what I can hear of your speaking voice." Ai had popped up between the two blondes and inviting himself into the conversation, surprising Syo.

"I will!" He laughed. Ai was in instant shock, he had thought Syo to be attractive when he first noticed them to be taking the same subjects yet he didn't expect to be speaking to him like this.

"Hey, Ai. I'm sorry for him, he has a strange way of talking to people. Let's go." Kenshi had already dragged Ai off before he could say anything more to the boys, who were left confused. Just from their first meeting, Syo had suspected something wrong...

"There's our chance, Syo-Chan! Let's go talk to him again, we need friends!" Natsuki smiled as he began to drag the small boy.

"The blue haired one seems nice, it's that other guy I don't like. Oh well. Let's go." Syo replied as he made eye contact with Ai. "Hey is it alright if we sit here?"

"Of course. I apologise for earlier, I am terrible with emotions, therefore, I never thought I would startle you like that."

"It's alright. Your weird way of making friends must work well" he smiled. "Well, anyway, this is Natsuki and I'm Syo."

"I'm Ai and this is-"

"Kenshi." The four of them had a casual conversation until they had to get back to class. Ai was happy he found some friends and feeling lucky that one was quite handsome. Before sleeping that night, he didn't think of his boyfriend, he thought of Syo...

The next day, Kenshi called. He had gotten a letter saying he didn't make it into the classes that Ai did. In a way, the cyan haired boy felt relieved, he sometimes hated the way Kenshi spoke to him, controlled him. He didn't want to have to deal with it all the time. He once broke up with him due to those things yet Kenshi didn't care, he had made them get back together by using Ai's lack of emotion to manipulate him. Ai was now avoiding him, he knew that he would take it out on him if he saw him so he kept his distance thinking about his next meeting with Syo. They started school properly the week after that, Ai spending more time with Syo, Natsuki and their new friends Reiji and Otoya then he did with Kenshi. Slowly, they grew apart and began to argue more and more. "Ai." Syo had said whilst the others walked ahead. "What's going on with you and K... K..."

"Kenshi?" Ai helped Syo as he had forgotten the name.

"Yeah! What's with you two?"

"He is my boyfriend. Yet, I wish he was not." Syo was shocked by this news.

"Break up, then?"

"I tried."

"This can't be good for you, Ai. I know what relationships like this feel like. I once dated a... Guy... Called Satsuki, he was bad. Mind controlling and all that... I had enough of him, gave him three chances and then he was gone."

"I have given him at least 10 now."

"You'll be better off without him, Ai." Syo smiled sweetly which made Ai's heart beat quickly. "And if you need someone, I'm always here for you." Syo winked then ran off to catch up to the others.

Ai was left speechless at Syo's words and that night Kenshi had broken it off with him. Ai had told him straight how he felt and Kenshi had finally gone and left him alone. He felt so free. The first person he told was Syo who reacted amazingly happy about it all saying how proud he was of Ai and how he'll be better off without him.

The next few weeks passed by in a flash. Ai was having fun being able to do things alone, just how he likes to. He was able to spend time with his new friends and do hobbies that he hadn't done since before Kenshi! That was until he got messages. A lot of them. Flooding in from all kinds of people saying horrible things to Ai. This made him lose all the confidence he had built up over the years, making him feel useless and worthless. He avoided school and stayed locked up in his room. He refused Syo, Natsuki and Reiji's calls and continuously looked at the words. "Emotionless." "Heartless" "Pathetic" "Freak" they span in his head, around and around, imprinting everything and making Ai feel conscious about his lack of emotion. It was obvious who had caused this yet Ai felt no amount of anything would make it stop... He needed help.

"I'm worried about him." Reiji said sadly to Syo.

"Ai-Chan is usually so perfect with timings and attendance, its strange for him not to be here!" Natsuki cried.

"Maybe you should talk to him, Syo." Otoya suggested as he tapped Syo's head. The small boy was hugged against Otoya's arm.

"I called, he never answers." Syo sighed. "I bet it's that bastard."

"Can't you find his address and visit him?" Reiji suggested.,

"Good idea. I'll ask Hyuuga-sensei, he'll tell me." Syo jumped up to find out Ai's location coming back with it quickly. "Guys, I don't wanna offend but I think its best if I go alone. I don't wanna overwhelm him." The 3 boys nodded as Syo set out. After around an hour, he found the house. It was a small place with a very simple exterior. Syo lifted his hand and rang the doorbell. Within seconds a tall man appeared at the door. Brown hair covering his goggled face. He smiled from ear to ear before speaking "Hello! You must be a friend of Ai's! I'm his uncle, he's just upstairs, the door straight ahead of you! Beware, he can go in strange moods, hasn't left his room in days." The tall man disappeared behind a door as Syo began to walk up the stairs. He knocked loudly, without hesitation, on Ai's door.

"Please, leave me alone professor." A cracked voice said from the other side.

"Its not the professor."

"Syo?"

"Yeah."

"Leave."

"No." Syo said sternly. He waited for a reply and none came. "I'm coming in." Syo took a hold of the handle and hoped the door wasn't locked. To his surprise it opened, revealing a dark room with only a bright computer screen as a light. "Ai, what's going on?"

"It's unimportant."

"Why aren't you coming to school?"

"It's unimportant."

"Ai!" Syo shouted "What happened? What did that bastard do?!"

"Who?" Ai acted completely oblivious.

"Kenshi! It's obvious he did something!"

"It doesn't matter, Syo. I'm only an emotionless freak anyway." Syo stepped close to the boy.

"You're not emotionless. And you're not a freak."

"Yes, I am. I'm not normal."

"Ai, you can't be emotionless. You're clearly feeling something over all this." Ai looked shocked. "Please, come back to school."

"But..."

"Ai, if he says anything you have us to stick up for you." Syo smiled. "I've been through all this, too yanno... Everyone hated me. I had to move schools and that's where I met Natsuki." Ai looked confused, as though to tell Syo to go on. Syo sat on Ai's bed. "Well... I... Had that boyfriend, Satsuki. He was horrible to me when we broke up. He did the same thing. Hate messages, rumours to the point I had gotten beat up a couple of times. It was Kaoru, my brother, who told everyone and got me moved. Natsuki reminds me of Satsuki. He looks exactly like him yet he's kind hearted. If I had the choice, I wouldn't have chosen to be friends with him here. He reminds me of all those bad times."

"I'll come back." Syo smiled.

"Good, the guys will be happy to hear that." Syo noticed a small blush on Ai's face before checking his watch. "I should get going anyway." Syo turned around and just as he was about to leave Ai caught him by surprise.

"T-Thankyou!" He shouted causing Syo to turn back. "For everything." He continued. Syo smiled.

"Anytime. I'll see you tomorrow, okay." He swiftly left after throwing a wink at Ai and shutting the door behind him. Ai moved from his chair to his bed, lying down and thinking. Syo helped a lot so far... Ai can't help but think of his smiles and his winks. He checks his phone to see three texts from Otoya, Natsuki and Reiji all saying the same sort of thing. He smiled to himself slightly as he thinks how much they all care for him. He then falls asleep happily, ready to face tomorrow because he has his friends.

Laughing. Already. Its been 5 minutes since Ai left his house and he already hears people laughing at him, saying horrible things. He wants to turn back until he spots a head of blonde hair and a hat. He almost ran over to him. "Hey, are you alright?" Syo said, worried.

"Y-yes."

"No, you're not." Syo heard Ai's name from behind them which was followed by a laugh. "Oi. Shut the fuck up." His voice deepened as the two boys behind stopped immediately. "Now piss off." They left. "You'll be okay now."

"Thankyou, Syo..."

"If he says anything today, I'll stick up for you." He said with a grin. "I may be small but I'm strong!" Ai replied with a thankful smile as he tried not to stare at Syo's beautiful face. "Oh! Otoya!" Syo shouted and almost ran away from Ai.

"Hi, Syo-Chan!" The redhead replied as Syo clung onto his arm, hugging it into his chest. "Hey, Ai-Chan! It's good to see you back!" Otoya did one of his stupid contagious smiles that Ai couldn't help but return. He didn't hate Otoya, far from it, yet... He took Syo... Everybody wants them to be together, even Ai himself. He knows they'd be happy and they're perfect for each other. Ai didn't currently know what he felt for Syo but he hoped that it was nothing and that he could soon forget about it. They clearly liked each other anyways, if it was love he felt for Syo then he should just let it go.

Later that day, they had their dinner break, otoya and Reiji were talking as Ai and Syo just stood. Syo joined in and Ai was left lost in conversation. Ai laughed at something he had said then Syo came really close to him. His mind wouldn't process any words Syo said... The next think he knew he had warm arms wrapped around him... And he was being lifted up?! "I knew I was strong enough to lift you! Don't laugh at me again!" Syo said with a smile as he spun Ai around. Ai looked terrified, he clutched onto Syo's shoulders even after he had been out down. He then stepped quite far back, away from the blonde.

"Please never do that again." He forced out a fake laugh. For the rest of the day, he was thinking about those warm, small arms and how close their faces were... After many moments like that, Ai had begun to get used to Syo's humour.

A few weeks after, many successful ones of no Kenshi, Ai continued to return. The day was fine, until dinner... "Are you okay, Ai?" Syo had asked.

"Yes... I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Love."

"Ahh, you don't need that! You'll get used to the single life." He laughed.

"I don't mind that."

"I suppose, it's just good you don't like someone who has a boyfriend, hey." It was a complete joke but it hit Ai.

"Yes. But I do like someone who has feelings for somebody else. I can also see that they feel the exact same."

"You don't need a relationship, Ai."

"You saying that makes me feel no better!" Reiji, who is sat between, panicked.

"Maa maa, boys calm down." Ai had walked away at this point. "Syo-Chan? What happened?"

"I don't know, he doesn't know how lucky he is." Syo then left.

"We should find Ai-Ai, Syo-Chan probably went to his math class." The two boys stood up and headed directly for their classroom, that's where they thought Ai would be. They were right. "Are you okay, Ai-Ai?"

"Yes. I apologise for storming off like that."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Otoya had gone to get a drink and they were alone.

"It's Syo. I like him."

"And he obviously likes Otoya."

"And Otoya likes him back. Its obvious and I wish these feelings would go away. He's also very flirtatious and touchy."

"Ask him to stop then?"

"I don't wish to make my feelings obvious."

"I see the troubles that could cause."

"I wish for him to be happy therefore I will stay quiet and deal with him when anything happens. I am feeling much better Reiji, thankyou."

"Anytime Ai-Ai. I'm glad you feel better, " He smiled before Otoya walked in.

"Ai! Are you alright?" Otoya asked before throwing a drink in his direction. "This is for you, I'll apologise for Syo, those sort of things just hit him hard, yanno." Otoya smiled.

"I am alright, Thankyou for the drink. I will apologise to him directly later." Ai returned the smile as he swirled his chair away from the others. Soon after that, Syo returned with a sour look on his face, he immediately sat on Otoyas lap and hugged into this chest.

"What happened?" Otoya asked.

"Some dicks in Math class, they asked about my sexuality... I-I didn't know what to say! I hate how they think they can meddle! I'm my own person, I can love who I want to!" Syo replied red faced and very angry.

"Are you alright, Syo?" Ai asked, genuinely worried,

"Yeah... I'll be fine." He fake laughed. Ai smiled.

"Y-you look good together." He laughed weakly.

"Ahh, You ship it?" Syo smiled. "Of course you do, people always ship their favourite character." Syo winked. Otoya laughed and moved Syo off his lap so he could work. Ai sighed and returned to his work, also...

Ai tried to forget about his feelings, on days it worked and he could happily act okay around Syo yet others he wanted to blurt out how he felt any time Syo said a single word to him. On days, he had control but on others, he didn't know what to do. Overall, Ai hates what he feels for Syo. One particular day he felt in control and was continuously joking back to Syo.

"What are you going to do about it, Ai-Chan ~" Syo teased. Ai laughed as Syo moved their faces close together, giving him daggers. "Come on then!" Syo joked again. Ai pulled the same face Syo was as the smaller boy backed Ai against a table. The others in their group were acting fairly normal for what was happening. Suddenly, Ai almost snapped. He was looking at Syo with so much love in his eyes that even Syo took notice.

"You want me, don't you?" Syo half joked as Ai panicked. He couldn't move as he was being caged in by the small boy and the growing blush on his face made everything obvious.

"Of course I don't." Ai laughed fakely. "Please move, I should be finishing my work." He softly pushed Syo to the side as Reiji gave him a look as to ask if he was alright. With a nod, he sat down and had no luck concentrating on his work.

"You know I was joking, right? Don't take it to heart, I'm sorry." Syo said quietly.

"I understand." The cyan-haired boy put earphones in to try and block out his thoughts yet that didn't work. He could have kissed him then and there. Their faces were so close. Even if he didn't do that, he could've confessed. Syo made that easy enough for him, he could've simply replied by saying 'yes'. "I'm sorry too." He continued quietly in some hope that Syo wouldn't hear. If any reply came, Ai didn't hear it. That day on their way home, Syo hugged him. Ai wasn't expecting him to do that even though he hugged Reiji and Otoya, too.

"Are you okay, Ai-Ai?" Reiji asked after Syo had gone.

"I-I'm okay."

"You weren't expecting that, were you?"

"N-no. I can't believe he did that. Do you think he knows?"

"No. He hugged me and Otoyan, too."

"What's going on?" Otoya said, confused.

"It's nothing Otoyan~" Reiji said happily. Otoya then turned a corner and left the two alone. "I don't think Otoyan likes him, you know."

"But it is obvious that he likes Otoya."

"He'll reject him, Ai-Ai."

"It will ruin their friendship."

"They may be able to get over it, Ai-Ai. You can't be angry at Otoya, he just has one of those innocent little smiles!"

"You sound like you like him, Reiji."

"I don't!" He laughed. "But if you want him out of your way so you can get to Syo-Chan then I'll help~"

"I don't intend for this to go any further. I wish it hadn't gotten this far." Ai sighed. "I'll see you soon, Reiji."

Ai had eventually given up. Syo was way too touchy feeling for his liking and it as an especially bad day for him and his feelings. "We're like one big happy family now Hyuuga-sensei!" Syo should as he wrapped his arms around Ai's neck.

"If so, a lot of incest would be happening. Especially with you and Otoya." Reiji laughed loudly.

"No, Ai-chan~ Me and you." Ai's face flushed greatly as he rolled his chair to escape from Syo's arms. This kept happening throughout the day until Syo had gotten confused and Ai had stopped talking to him.

"I'm leaving." Ai mumbled as he left their table.

"What's wrong with him today?!" Syo shouted.

"It's just a bad day for him, Syo-Chan." Reiji said sadly, knowing exactly what was going on.

"He hardly spoke a word to me all day! I go near him, he moves!"

"It's just a bad day."

"Why? Why does he keep avoiding me?! He knows everything I do is just a joke."

"It may be a joke to you but the way it makes him feel... He doesn't want to hurt you, Syo-Chan." Syo's face dropped.

"Does he..?" Syo's face flushed a deep red.

"He thinks you like Otoya." Reiji sighed.

"He's an idiot... I'm gonna go find him."

"He'll be with Cesshi and Nacchan probably." Syo jumped up and ran to the classroom.

"No running! Kurusu! What could be so urgent you have to run like that!?" Hyuuga stopped Syo in the corridor as he was running to Ai.

"Hyuuga-sensei! I'm sorry!" He bowed quickly. "Please, can I go!?" Hyuuga smiled.

"Go on." He mumbled. Syo bowed again before walking off, quickly in Ai's direction. "Walk, Kurusu!"

"Sorry, Hyuuga-sensei!" Syo slowed down and continued before turning a corner and running again. He spotted Natsuki at the end of the corridor. "Natsuki! Where's Ai?!" He panted.

"Ai-Chan? He's just in there, why?" Natsuki smiled as he stuffed a piyo shaped sandwich in his mouth.

"I-Its nothing." Syo opened the door. "Thanks." As Syo walked in, Cecil's head turned. Where was Ai?

"Syo-san! Hello!" Cecil smiled happily.

"Where's Ai?" Cecil's smile drooped slightly.

"Ai-san is... He is..."

"I'm here." Ai walked out of the storeroom. "What do you want, Syo?"

"Can we talk?" Syo blushed.

"I have work to complete, another time."

"No, Ai. Now." Syo's face brightened.

"T-then why ask." Ai stood up and followed Syo out the room. "What is it that you wish to talk about?"

"You. You like me?" Ai's face flushed bright red.

"You like Otoya."

"How do you know I do?"

"It's obvious."

"You're looking for the wrong things." Ai looked confused. "I don't like him, he's like a best friend to me."

"Really?" Syo got closer to him as Ai moved and backed up against the wall.

"If I don't like him, who do you think I like?" Even Ai's ears were red at this point.

"I-I don't know." Syo pinned Ai against the wall and was staring directly into his eyes causing him to blush.

"You. You idiot."

"No, you don't..." Syo wrapped his arms around Ai's neck and got closer to him.

"Yes, I do." Syo leant in and connected their lips. It didn't last long before Ai pulled away.

"I-I-I..."

"How long?"

"Since before Kenshi broke up with me."

"Is that why you didn't want him?" Ai nodded.

"I don't believe that you like me... I'm almost emotionless, why would you want me?"

"You're not emotionless at all, Ai."

"I am. I don't understand many feelings and it's hard for me to show the ones I do feel."

"Since we've been friends, I've seen a lot." Syo laughed. "Don't keep putting yourself down." Finally, Ai smiled. He tapped Syo on the head before moving him away and speaking.

"Don't treat me like I'm a kid, shorty." He smiled and pecked Syo's lips.

Eventually, Kenshi decided to become jealous of their relationship and everything that happened previously was happening again. This time, Ai wasn't sent into the depression he felt before. He had become much cockier and quick witted, showing more and more of the emotions that Syo helps him feel. He was finally happy.

A/N:

Sorry I've disappeared off the face of the earth for a while but I have been writing and here are the results XD I've been busy with drama and college but I'm back (I think - everytime I say that I leave).

Can I Love You is currently being written, also - I can't get past a point XD

I've also started to write two new ships that you guys probably dont care about (But if you're curious one is Malec (Shadowhunters/Mortal instuments) and the other is JooGun (No Mercy, MonstaX, NUBOYZ, Kpop shit you guys don't care about)

So yeah, here it is XD I have another I need to post that will be up soon!

Thankyou for reading - Review/Favouite/Follow!


	22. If Only You Were A Girl

"Syo-nii!" A blonde boy shouted to his almost identical brother.

"Kaoru? What's up?" The shorter replied. He was taken back by how excited his brother was.

"Mum's taking us out! She wants you to invite that girl you talk about all the time!"

"Haruka?" Syo asked.

"No, silly! We know Haru-Chan! She was talking about Ai-Chan!" Kaoru laughed, loudly.

"A-Ai?!" Syo's eyes widened as he almost shouted Ai's name.

"Yeah! She said she thinks she'd make a 'super cute' girlfriend for you!" Syo panicked. He didn't want to seem like he couldn't get a girl but Ai wasn't even one! He didn't think before the next words fell from his mouth...

"Well, I'm already g-going out with her..!" Those words will haunt him for the rest of his life... What did he just do..?

"Shit! Why did I do that! Mum even knows what Ai looks like so I can't fake this... Or talk my way out of it... Dammit!" Syo lay faced down on his bed mumbling loudly. He was going to have to fix this and the only way he could was to grovel to Ai and lose all dignity... Maybe he should ask Reiji for advice first - he might save his life. He picked up his phone and dialled Reiji's number.

"Syo-Chan! What's wrong? You don't usually call me!" Reiji answered with a jolly tone in his voice

"Well..." Syo replied, "I have a problem..."

"What is it, Syo-Chan!?"

"I accidentally may have told my brother I'm going out with Ai... And that Ai's a... Girl." Syo blushed slightly as he heard a loud laugh from the other end of the phone.

"Oh, Syo-Chan! Can't you just tell him the truth?"

"I-I can't! He's told my mum already!" More laughter exploded from the phone.

"What are you going to do!?"

"I-I was gonna ask him to act like a girl and fake break up with me or something!"

"There's no way he'll do that, Syo-Chan!"

"That's why I'm talking to you!"

"Why not try to bribe him with marine jelly?!"

"I don't think he'd do this for all the marine jelly in Japan..."

"All you could do is ask, Syo-Chan!"

"I-I'll call him."

"Don't call him! You could convince him much better in person!"

"It'll be embarrassing in person! What if he gets the wrong idea and thinks I like him!?"

"Would that be so bad~?"

"Y-Yes! Why, does he like me or something!?" Syo began to get slightly scared. He could never tell what Ai was thinking, his face was hard to read and he never showed emotions - how would he know what Ai feels!? "I'm completely straight, Reiji!"

"Maa maa, I don't think he does - don't worry!"

"So... What do I do!?"

"Just invite him out - pay for some food or something then ask him! Be super convincing!"

"Okay then..." Syo had a very bad feeling about this... He put the phone down on Reiji and stared at the contact picture lit brightly on his screen. Without allowing himself to chicken out, he pressed the call button and waited for the other boy to answer.

"What is it, Syo?" An emotionless voice spoke from the other end of the phone.

"I was wondering if you wanted to h-hang out today?"

"Why? You never invite me anywhere." Syo sighed loudly.

"Can't I just invite you out? I'll pay for everything."

"Well, I suppose I wasn't doing anything interesting today anyway." Syo heard Ai laugh slightly. "So, where shall we meet? And what time?"

"Is around an hour from now at the station okay?"

"Alright. Do not be late."

"I won't be!" Little did Syo know, he left a very happy cyan haired boy as he put down the phone - even if he didn't know how to show it properly. Syo sat wondering how to make Ai help whilst Ai was changing into more respectable clothes. Syo decided to turn up 5 minutes early yet as he arrived, Ai was already standing there. Syo was slightly taken back by how Ai looked. He could see why Kaoru and his parents thought Ai was a girl and if he was, Syo would probably have asked him out by now. "Did you wait long?" Syo asked, a pink blush forming on his cheeks as he realised how much of a typical date this was.

"I did not." Ai leant forwards from the wall he was leaning against. "May I ask where we are going?"

"Just to that café over there. I heard you like marine jelly, I know it sells it there." Ai's eyes almost sparkled at the mention of his favourite foods name. He was so happy and wanted to show Syo, yet his emotions never show easily.

"A-Alright." What was that? Ai stuttered. The sound of this made the younger boy uneasy. He didn't know what this feeling was and he wasn't sure whether he liked it or not... The two walked slowly to the café, sat and ordered their dishes. Syo had a strawberry shortcake and Ai obviously had marine jelly, on Syo.

"So, why did you want to 'hang out' today?"

"I may have had a little misunderstanding with my family and I need you to help me sort it out..."

"What could I do? I am not acquainted with your family."

"I may have told them we're going out..." Ai's marine jelly almost fell from his mouth. His mouth almost hung open as he was in pure shock. "And also... They think you're a girl..."

"Why?"

"The first, I don't even know! And the second, you're pretty feminine. You have to help me out! Could you just act like my girlfriend for a family holiday..? It'd only be for a weekend..." Syo was almost begging for Ai's help at this point. "If you do it, you don't have to wear dresses or anything, they think you're a tomboy..."

"W-w-why would I help you?" Ai blushed slightly thinking of all the romantic things they would have to do. He was showing much too much emotion for his liking.

"Ai, please?! Please!?" Syo was staring deep into Ai's eyes to convince him yet the other avoided Syo's stare, clearly embarrassed.

"Fine."

"You'll do it?!" Syo didn't believe what he heard. He also didn't believe what he saw, Ai's face filled with emotion. He admits - Ai is very cute.

"I will." Ai called himself slightly. "But you must never tell anybody that I am a man. If your family finds out - they could get the wrong idea about us."

"I understand." Syo smiled "Thanks a lot, Ai. I'm sorry I dragged you into this!" Syo lay across the table, sighing.

"Well, you do owe me, now." Syo gulped.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing. Yet." Yet...

A few days later, Ai arrived at Syo's house as they were ready to set off on their trip. It was a short vacation, they stayed in a cabin next to a large, shimmering lake for 2 days and 2 nights. "Ai-Chan! Hi! Its nice to finally meet Syo's girlfriend!" Kaoru shouted loudly as he spotted the head of cyan hair. It was down, Ai thought that he would at least try to look more feminine.

"Hello," Ai replied almost emotionlessly. "It's nice to meet you too, Kaoru-san."

"Should I get Syo for you~?"

"If you would, thank you." Ai smiled very slightly to Kaoru and the older boy's face flushed deep red - Ai really was a pretty 'Girl'. Kaoru ran up the stairs to get Syo as Ai placed his bag down. He had packed his usual clothes as Syo said he would have to dress girly.

"Hey, Ai." Syo smiled. "You all packed?"

"Yes. When do we set off?"

"In about an hour or so - mum and dad just have to load the car."

"Okay." Syo walked up the stairs and Ai followed until they reached his room.

"So far so good. You fooled Kaoru."

"I tried." Ai said as he gestured to his hair.

"I noticed. I-it looks good, you should wear it like that more often." Syo blushed.

"You are aware you don't have to act around just me, Syo."

"I'm not acting!" Syo's face was now a deep red colour as he stuffed shirts into his bag. Ai blushed also yet at his own thoughts. Cute.. He thought the short tempered blonde was cute. Extremely cute if he was to be specific. This wasn't the first thought Ai had had of that kind. He was aware Syo was only interested in females yet in a way - he wished he wasn't... He didn't fully understand how he felt (These thoughts were happening for a long time.) so he hoped to ignore them and be normal around his friend. "C-C'mon, I'm done..."

"I have a question first." Syo looked at Ai as to tell him to carry on. "Will we have to display general affection? " Syo looked very confused so Ai elaborated. "Such things as kissing, hugging..." Both boys blushed.

"Hugging maybe but kissing is a no!"

"Okay. That is acceptable, I would have refused to engage in anything involving contact of that sort." Ai was blushing very slightly thinking of what could have happened. This also made him seem very defensive.

"G-Good, I wouldn't have asked for that anyway." Syo was blushing deeply as he grabbed Ai's wrist. "We should go down now - I think I hear Mum and Dad." Syo's hand slipped from Ai's wrist down to his hand. He entwined their fingers as his face flushed as red as it would go. He then pulled back leaving Ai confused and red. "I-I thought it m-might make it look real b-but its just... Embarrassing... There's no way they'd buy it with our faces this red..." Ai nodded in agreement being unable to form words. He felt those feelings strongly once again and missed Syo's warm hand...

Around 2 hours later, three boys were putting their belongings into their rooms. Syo's mother thought it wouldn't be best to have Syo sleep in the same room as Ai yet the cabin had only two bedrooms, therefore, Koaru gets a camp bed in their room.

"Syo-nii! I'm putting my bag in and I'll leave you two alone!" Kaoru shouted happily, winking at his older brother. Ai's face flushed slightly. "Ai-chaan~ No need to blush!" Kaoru laughed

"I-I am not blushing." Syo laughed as Ai spoke.

"You are!" They laughed, perfectly in time. "I'll go then Nii-Chan!" Kaoru continued.

"Okay, tell mum we'll be out soon." Syo replied and smiled as Kaoru left. "You're making this pretty believable. I've never seen you show this much emotion. You're an amazing actor." Ai put his things away where Kaoru couldn't see and stayed silent for a while.

"I haven't acted once since you asked me." He finally mumbled before leaving the room and a pink flushed Syo.

"D-Does he actually like me..?" Syo asked himself quietly. He picked up his phone and dialled Reiji's number. "Reiji..."

"Yes, Syo-Chan!?"

"He agreed and its all going well but... I think... He may actually..."

"Actually what, Syo-Chan?"

"Like me."

"Is that such a bad thing? You two are perfect for each other! I admit, Ai-Ai has so much more emotion with you!" As Reiji spoke, Syo's blush intensified. Suddenly, a blonde head popped around the door frame.

"We're headed out - are you coming?" He smiled and Syo nodded quickly.

"I have to go Reiji, I'll update you later! Bye!" He out the phone down and followed Kaoru.

"Who was that?"

"Reiji, he's mine and Ai's senpai."

"I take it you keep him updated about your relationship!" Kaoru laughed.

"You could say that.." Syo and Kaoru walked into the front room of the cabin and Syo spotted Ai sat on the sofa, talking to his parents. Syo flushed as he heard his mother's next words.

"So how did you two get together, Ai-Chan!?" Ai also flushed.

"W-Well. We are both in the music club of the school. Our friends are similar and... Well, that is all." Ai looked at Syo for help.

"Reiji-senpai ended up helping." He said quickly without thinking. His mother took the lie and smiled.

"I'm so happy you found such a cute girlfriend, Syo-Chan! I was beginning to worry!"

"Worry?" Syo looked scared.

"That you weren't into girls!" His mother laughed loudly as a look of panic hit both Ai and Syo's faces. Kaoru picked up on this and pulled his phone out of his pocket, scrolling over a number. Natsuki. He clicked the name and just shouted that he was on the phone before running out of the room.

"Kaoru-Chan!" Natsuki shouted happily down the phone.

"Hi, Nacchan! I have a question!" He laughed. "Is there a girl called Ai in your music club?"

"A girl?" Natsuki laughed. "No, no, Ai-chan's a boy!" Kaoru was shocked and it worsened as Natsuki explained. "He's taller than Syo-chan, about your size! He has blue hair and he's not very emotional."

"That's him alright..." Kaoru laughed awkwardly "Do you know if there's anything between him and Syo?"

"They'd make a super cute couple but no, they don't really like each other all that much! A shame, really!" He laughed, Kaoru was no longer laughing. He wanted to know why Ai was here and why Syo lied but he first wanted to see if Syo would tell him what was going on.

Ai and Syo kept sharing glances and with Ai, none were fake. It was real and his face was almost permanently red! Throughout the whole two days and one night, Ai didn't need to act. The last night that they were in the cabin, Ai and Syo sat in their room talking. Kaoru was watching behind the door to see what they were talking about. "You're doing okay, thank you so much for going along with this..."

"Do you think they know?"

"No. You're safe." Kaoru was silently reacting behind the door - it was all true...

"You still owe me"

"You want something now? What is it?"

"K-Kiss me."

"Ai, we don't need to act here and we wouldn't need to go that far!"

"No... I don't want you to act. I want you to kiss me, as me, not a girl."

"A-Ai..."

"Will you do it..?"

"I-I don't know... Why do you want that..?" Ai didn't reply, he just blushed a deep red making Syo stare at his emotion-filled face. The smaller boy began to lean forward. His arms wrapped around Ai's neck as he closed in. Eventually, their lips touched and it was everything Ai expected and more... He felt as though fireworks were exploding in his head. As the kiss deepened, Ai's arms wrapped around Syo's waist. The kiss was full of love. Unfound, not fully understood but love. "I was right..." Syo muttered as he pulled back.

"A-About what?"

"You liking me." Ai's face was bright red and Syo couldn't stop staring. The expression he had was cute and Syo couldn't get enough. He lifted his hand and cupped the side of Ai's face. "I didn't expect this to happen..."

"I intended for these feelings to stay hidden..."

"I-I'm glad they didn't." Syo kissed Ai once again and just as he was about to pull back, they were interrupted.

"Sorry Nii-Chan, Ai-Chan!" All three boys faces couldn't have gotten redder as Kaoru spoke "I-I didn't want to interrupt but... You should've told me."

"Told you what?" Syo asked.

"About Ai-Kun..." Ai looked shocked and Syo panicked. "I know he's a boy..."

"H-How?!"

"I asked Nacchan."

"Natsuki..! I'm sorry Kaoru..."

"Why did you tell me you were dating?"

"I don't even know! But I suppose, it's for real now..." Syo glanced at Ai and smiled as he blushed. "I need to tell mum he's a guy. I just don't know how."

"You obviously have to tell her if you're together! You could've covered it up easily if Ai-Kun didn't like you!" He laughed, Ai was still blushing from the kiss.

"I'll think about it when we get home... At least we don't have to hide in front of her." Kaoru nodded.

"Get some sleep and think about it - I'll try and slip into the conversation and see how she'd feel if one of us were gay."

"T-Thanks Kaoru." So mumbled as Kaoru left the room. "Ai..."Syo threw himself forward taking his boyfriend in his arms.

"What is wrong?"

"Everything would be so much easier if you were a girl..."

"We would not be in this situation and we would not be dating. I would have been unable to find a way to confess without confessing and I wouldn't have had the opportunity I did."

"I suppose." Syo sighed. "I know we only just got together but... Sleep with me..?" Ai's face flushed all shades of red as he panicked.

"Your parents are in the other room! We have only just uncovered our feelings! Isn't this much too fast!?" Syo smiled sleepily before laughing.

"I didn't mean like that!" Syo lay down on the bed after taking his shirt off. "Stay with me until I fall asleep..?" Ai did a loud sigh of relief before changing into his pyjamas.

"Of course." He smiled then lay next to Syo, he felt Syo fall asleep, kissed the small boy's forehead and walked over to his own bed. Kaoru walked in just as he sat down.

"Why did you move, Ai-Kun? You could've stayed there if you wanted to."

"I prefer to sleep alone." Ai lied, he didn't want to make Syo seem like he was looked after by his 'girlfriend' if his mother walked in.

"Well, mum seems to think I'm gay but she said she doesn't mind. She hasn't caught on at all, Ai-Kun."

"You should explain to Syo tomorrow morning. And in the company of your mother, you should continue to call me 'chan'."

"Okay, Ai-Chan!" Kaoru laughed. "Get some sleep now." He smiled. Ai nodded his head happily and tucked himself into bed, falling to sleep quickly.

"Hey, what did Kaoru say last night?" Syo mumbled to Ai after Kaoru had changed and left the room.

"He mentioned that your mother thinks he is gay and that she doesn't suspect I am male." Syo smiled. "I told him to explain more to you today."

"I'll wait for him to come to me later, then. I better see when we leave, get yourself changed" Syo was about to leave before Ai grabbed his hand pulling him back. He then leant up and connected their lips, making Syo flush all shades of red. He then pulled back and smiled before waving slightly allowing Syo to leave.

Around an hour or so later, the family had packed and were on their way back home. Syo knew he needed to tell his parents soon but he wasn't sure how to do it. Whilst travelling, he quickly sent a text to Reiji reading 'I was right.'. Almost instantly, his phone was ringing with an excited Reiji. "Syo-Chan! What happened!?" He shouted so loud that all people in the car could hear, Ai knew what was going on.

"Nothing, senpai. I can't talk right now."

"Okay! But tell Ai-Ai he needs to get himself to my house as soon as you get home!" Syo's face dropped. Alongside Ai and Kaoru's. They heard that. 'HE' 'HIMSELF' Syo's parents had their suspicions but now they knew. The two looked shocked and confused. "I wondered why you wanted to know how we'd act if you didn't like girls, Kaoru." Their mother said quietly.

"We'll talk about this when we get home." Their father followed with a stern tone. Syo and Ai we're scared. Both parents seem disappointed in him... Syo grabbed Ai's hand for comfort before Reiji put down the phone.

The rest of the ride was awkward and silent, everyone too scared to speak. As they arrived home, the two boys were sat on a sofa, their hands didn't disconnect. "Are you aware of the complications this can have, Syo?"

"You'll be mistreated and looked down on..."

"Those unreachable dreams of yours couldn't possibly happen now." As Syo's parents rolled off more and more reasons why he shouldn't be with Ai,he sat panicking.

"Please don't break us up!" He shouted loudly with tears in his eyes. He quickly caught everybody's attention. "We only just got together..."

"All the more reason to stop it before it goes any further." His father said.

"Please, Mr Kurusu. This is my fault. I asked him to kiss me. If it wasn't for that, he wouldn't be with me." Ai paused and thought before taking a deep breath. "If... If you want me to leave him, I will... I want the best for him like you do." Syo looked terrified as he waited on his parents' answer.

"That is unnecessary!" His mother shouted before her husband could speak. "If you two are strong enough to take on what is thrown at you then that is unnecessary, Ai-ch... Kun." Syo smiled.

"W-we are, mother." He said happily. His father sighed and stood up, walking off whilst mumbling to himself.

"Good! Ignore him, I'm happy for you. He'll cone around."

"Thankyou Mrs Kurusu. I will look after him."

"Aren't you younger than him, Ai-Chan?"

"Yes, but I'm much more mature." He smiled and bowed. "Thankyou for the trip and I'm sorry I deceived you."

"Don't worry Ai-Kun."

"I must be going now, I have to visit Reiji."

"I'll go, too." Syo smiled.

"Okay! Have fun, boys. Goodbye." Syo stood and the two boys walked out of the house and towards Reiji's.

"I-I-I..." Ai stuttered

"Ai are you alright?"

"I-I love you! I have for a very long time." This caught Syo by surprise.

"I-I... It's so early on... I... Wasn't expecting this... You really love me..?"

"I do." Syo blushed deeply and hugged onto Ai as they walked.

"I... I won't say it, yet. You already know how I feel." The two smiled and continued to walk, hands clasped together and happier than Syo ever could have imagined.

A/N:

And part two of today's upload! I have another one being written that I had no clue was even there so hopefully, that'll be up soon!

Thankyou for reading! Favouite/ Follow/ Review...

Bye for now!


End file.
